Así empezó todo (Levi x Reader)
by Runne
Summary: Es una historia en donde tú, te enlistas en el ejército y conoces a cierto capitán, que te crispa los nervios. Y de alguna forma terminan en la cama.
1. Capítulo 1 – La milicia

Esta historia va un poco extraña, como dice la descripción es Levi x Reader(lectora, si con A) el fic en general es de un sueño que tuve (debo de dejar de soñar cosas extrañas) y se me ocurrió escribirlo de este modo, es primera vez que lo hago, y también primera vez que escribió del genero hentai (si creo que si califica en ese género) en fin, los dejo con la historia.

Ojala les guste.

Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – La milicia.**

Toda tu vida había sido normal, nada extraordinario. Como todos, trabajabas para poder comprar un poco de comida y seguir subsistiendo, rogando a Dios (si es que había uno) que al rey no se le antojase subir más los impuestos. Hasta ese día en que decidiste entrar en la milicia. Hace un par de meses atrás habías cumplido los 18 años, aun así las personas siempre te han dicho que te ves más joven, fácilmente podrías pasar por alguien de 15 o 14 años, la edad ideal para entrar a la milicia. Esa idea te hizo sonreír, siempre habías querido pertenecer a la legión de reconocimiento, aunque fueras a arriesgar tu vida constantemente la simple idea de salir de las murallas siempre te había seducido. Estaba decidido. Empacaste las pocas cosas que tenías y fuiste a enlistarte.

Al llegar, cuando estabas en la formación, notaste como la mayoría realmente eran menores, seguiste buscando con la mirada y había uno que otro aspirante mayor, pero muchos fueron rechazados, al llegar tu turno, te acobardas a decir tu verdadera edad.

-Nombre completo, ciudadano- te pide un soldado de la policía militar, un poco mal encarado.

-¡[Nombre y apellido] señor! - contestas un poco rígida.

-¿Edad?-

-14- mentiste

-¿Lugar de nacimiento?-

-Shingashina-

El militar levanto la vista, te vio un momento y te dio un papel- Aprobada- dijo, tomaste el pedazo de papel y luego te alejaste lo más rápido que pudiste.

3 años más tarde, te graduaste como la 3ra mejor de tu escuadrón. La mayoría te llamo loca, pero desde antes de enlistarte tú ya habías decidido a que división querías ir, así que solo ignoraste los comentarios negativos de tus compañeros de escuadrón.

La siguiente noche a la graduación, el comandante Erwin Smith se presentó ante todos y dio un discurso de felicitaciones a todos los graduados, luego explico cómo eran las cosas en la legión de reconocimiento y finalizó con un -Los que se nos quieran unir, por favor quédense, el resto puede marcharse-

Viste como muchos de tus compañeros se fueron, y como algunos otros se quedaron. Por supuesto los otros 9 primeros lugares se fueron a la división de la policía militar, solo tú y 4 más se quedaron en el lugar, dando a entender que se unían oficialmente a la legión de reconocimiento.

Unos días después, ya estabas de servicio, el comandante Smith, muy amablemente te presento con todos los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, y tus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en un castaño de ojos aguamarina, conocidos por algunos como "la esperanza de la humanidad". No pudiste apartar tus orbes [color de ojos] del joven, provocando que una chica de rasgos asiáticos se molestara un poco. Por suerte para ti, La teniente Hanji Zoe, se dio cuenta de la situación e intervino junto con una peliroja de ojos ámbar, Petra.

-¡Ay! ¡Esta pequeña se ha quedado deslumbrada antes nosotros!... Ven… ehh… como dijiste que te llamabas?- Pregunto la de lentes.

-[Nombre Completo]- respondiste un poco tímida.

-Oh! Bueno Bienvenida [Nombre]- contesto muy animada la castaña. –Te mostrare tu cuarto- término jalándote del brazo y sacándote de la habitación, seguidas de cerca por la pelirroja.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de tu habitación, la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio. -Eso estuvo cerca –

-Si- dijo la ojiambar ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano -Mikasa a veces es muy posesiva-

-¡¿Ah?!... - preguntaste sin entender.

Las dos mujeres mayores rieron.

-El chico que te quedaste viendo, se llama Eren y su hermana, Mikasa, es bastante posesiva con el- explico la mayor de lentes.

-Oh... - exclamaste calladamente sonrojándote por lo obvia que fuiste.

-No te preocupes- comenzó la pelirroja colocando su mano en tu hombro a modo reconfortante -No creo que pase a mayores- termino sonriéndote cálidamente.

Te sonrójate levemente ante la linda sonrisa de la joven y asentiste.

-Bueno ya que estamos acá, te ayudaremos a desempacar- comenzó animadamente la de lentes -Después de todo, ahorita eres la niña pequeña de la legión - termino despeinando tus cabellos [color del cabello].

No tardaste mucho en acomodar tus cosas, después de todo, tampoco tenías muchas pertenencias o ropa. Tardaron más fue conversando, 3 mujeres en una habitación, wow, si hubiesen tenido algo de té y galletas, habría sido la conversación más asombrosa de tu vida, pero así estaba bien, las dos mujeres eran muy agradables y era muy fácil mantener la plática.

-Y cambiando de tema- comenzó la castaña -Dinos [Nombre]... ¿Te gusta mucho Eren? - termino viéndote divertida. Tú te sorprendiste un poco, mientras que Petra rio por lo bajo.

-No... - dijiste inmediatamente ganándote que las mayores te miraran fijamente exigiendo una explicación -¡En serio! No voy a negar que si me deslumbraron sus ojos, pero... No es como si pudiese decir que me gusta, al menos no por el momento - terminaste encogida en tu posición debido a las insistentes miradas.

-Yo le creo - dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-Creo que yo también - rio la ojimarron.

Continuaron hablando, hasta que oscureció, aun así ni cuenta se dieron, hasta que tocaron la puerta de la habitación y la persona sin esperar confirmación, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Ustedes… ¿qué creen que hacen pequeñas mierdas? Hoy les toca hacer la cena- escupió un hombre no muy alto de cabellos negros y ojos filosos como cuchillas.

-¡Capitán! - exclamaron las mujeres mayores, mientras que tú te quedaste estática ante el comentario del hombre.

-Lo sentimos capitán - se disculpó la de lentes con un dejo de burla en su voz -Iremos en seguida - termino ganándose una mirada del pelinegro y luego este sin decir nada se marchó.

-El capitán siempre es así- dijo la pelirroja -El en realidad se preocupa mucho por todos-

-Sí, Levi en realidad es un buen tipo, ya te acostumbras a él- dijo la castaña y las mayores se levantaron.

-¿A-adónde van? - preguntaste.

-A hacer la cena- respondió la de lentes.

-Nos acaban de castigar- completo la pelirroja.

-Entonces voy con ustedes, también fue mi culpa - dijiste levantándote y sonriendo a las mayores.

-waaaha! Haremos una excelente comida- exclamó la castaña mientras las 3 salían de la habitación.

A medida que iban caminando hacia la cocina, te mostraban las partes del cuartel que no habías visto antes. Al llegar a la cocina Petra y Hanji se quitaron las chaquetas del uniforme para ponerse los delantales y luego cuando te pasaron el tuyo, las imitaste.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, te sorprendiste un poco cuando viste las enormes ollas, pero al analizarlo un poco te diste cuenta, que cuando llegaste al menos viste 30 personas en los escasos minutos que estuviste fuera de la habitación. Al terminar la cena y hacer el llamado al comedor, le pediste permiso a las mayores para sentarte con tus compañeros de escuadrón.

-Vaya... Pero miren quien apareció - dijo uno de tu compañeros, un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro.

-¡Pero si es [Nombre]!- saludó otro de cabello negro.

-¿En dónde te habías metido? - dijo otro de cabello marrón claro.

-Estaba con la teniente Hanji y Petra - Dijiste mientras te sentabas en la mesa - Yo ayude a hacer lo que se están comiendo - terminaste sonriendo.

-¿Y te lavaste bien las manos? - te pregunto el de cabello negro con cara de desagrado.

-¡No seas tonto! - le reprochaste inmediatamente -Si no tienes hambre no te lo comas- terminaste molesta.

-No le hagas caso [Nombre]... Sabes que él siempre es así-

-Jum! - bufaste y luego continuaste con tu cena.

-A propósito... Que suerte la de [Nombre] ya conoce a una teniente –

-Sí, que injusto, seguro ahora tendrá preferencias - Dijo uno de cabello castaño un poco molesto.

-Por supuesto que no!- exclamaste algo molesta.

-Ya... Ya... Vale! No aguantas una broma - te respondió.

-Bueno, nosotros conocimos al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad - alardeo uno de rubia cabellera.

- ¿y cómo es? - preguntaste enseguida.

-Se llama Levi- comenzó a explicar pero lo interrumpiste.

-¡Levi! – exclamaste.

-Si... - te afirmo el rubio y espero a que continuaras.

-Yo también lo conocí... - afirmaste.

-¡¿Que?! - exclamaron los 4 chicos.

-Parece que alguien tuvo una tarde realmente ocupada -soltó el pelinegro.

-Bueno... - comenzaste algo apenada -Él fue el que nos castigó y nos puso a hacer la cena-

-En serio tuviste una tarde ocupada- exclamó el rubio forzando una sonrisa.

Luego de eso continuaron conversando mientras terminaban su cena.

Al día siguiente, tus compañeros y tú conocieron los entrenamientos de la legión de reconocimiento y se les aviso la siguiente salida para explorar terreno. Durante esos días, recibieron el entrenamiento y clases teóricas donde les explicaron las estrategias usadas. Al momento de la salida el comandante Erwin hizo las divisiones de los flancos, tus compañeros y tú quedaron en el flanco derecho, todo iba bien e incluso avanzaron mucho, pero lamentablemente debido a un desnivel en el terreno, tu flanco que ya estaba un poco dividido, por el mismo relieve se encontró con 17 titanes, la mayoría de 15 metros, y estando en terreno abierto tenían mucha desventaja.

Hicieron todo lo que pudieron, lanzaron las bengalas de aviso, pero nadie llego. Estabas junto a tus compañeros, y viste como uno a uno fueron devorados por esos titanes, entraste en pánico y te resignaste.

-La próxima seré yo, en un momento los acompañare chicos- te dijiste a ti misma, mientras lanzabas tus cuchillas al suelo y te aproximabas a uno de los titanes. Sin embargo en ese momento alguien te empujo y fuiste a dar a un par de brazos desconocidos y en los siguientes segundos pudiste sentir el viento en tu cara.

Caíste en cuenta que habías viajado en caballo cuando ya llegaron al cuartel y te toco bajarte.

-¿Estas bien?- escuchaste que te preguntaron mientras te tomaban de las manos y te jalaban suavemente. Como saliendo de un trance te volteaste a ver de quien se trataba, era ese chico de hermosos ojos aguamarina, Eren.

- Si... - respondiste quedadamente, colocaste tus manos sobre la silla de montar y bajaste, falseaste el pie al llegar al suelo y el castaño te sostuvo, le agradeciste con una sonrisa forzada y él te devolvió una tranquilizadora.

-¿¡Eres idiota!?- escuchaste gritar -¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte así frente a un titán? - era el capitán Levi quien se había acercado, se movió tan rápido que no lo viste venir, solo sentiste como tu cara se movía de lado y luego un ardor en tu mejilla izquierda -La próxima vez que quieras morir, asegúrate de que yo no te escuche- escupió el mayor molesto y se retiró.

El ojiagumarina coloco sus manos en tus hombros, y en ese momento se acercaron una pelinegra y un rubio.

-¿Que le sucede? - pregunto el rubio llegando y examinando tu cara un momento para luego ver al moreno.

-¿Acaso se cayó de cara al suelo? - pregunto la pelinegro.

-El capitán Levi acaba de abofetearla- les explico el ojiagumarina con pesadez.

Como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara caíste en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Sentiste tu mejilla arder aún más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas, empujaste al rubio sin una real intención solo para salir rápido de ese lugar, no paraste de correr hasta llegar a tu habitación. Sabías que lo lamentarías después, no estabas en posición de hacer drama, aun así te preocuparías de eso más tarde, por ahora solo querías llorar.

Mientras tanto los líderes de escuadrón, estaban reunidos con el comandante Erwin Smith, ya habían pasado la lista y confirmado las muertes.

-Vaya...- comenzó la teniente Hanji -El flanco derecho fue bastante dañado... Oh! [Nombre] está viva... Owww debe estar devastada, sus 4 compañeros de escuadrón murieron- término cerrando la carpeta y devolviéndola al rubio.

Esa noche no fuiste a comer y la mañana siguiente tampoco apareciste para desayunar, Sasha estaba contenta, pues podría comer doble ración de nuevo, aunque esta vez, se estaba disputando el plato con Connie. Pero cuando Sasha ya había ganado el plato, la soldado Petra se los arrebato.

-Con permiso- dijo agarrando el plato y sonriendo -Me llevo esto - y salió del comedor con prisa. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo frente a tu habitación el pelinegro que la había seguido, puso con fuerza su mano sobre la puerta para que no la abriera, provocando que la ojiambar brincara un poco asustada.

-¡Capitán!- medio grito la joven sorprendida.

-¿Que carajos se supone que haces? - pregunto arrastrando las palabras con enojo.

-Capitán... Bueno... Yo- comenzó la joven un poco nerviosa -Solo viene a traerle el desayuno a la soldado [Apellido]-

-¿Por qué?, no tengo información de ningún mutilado después de la expedición-

-Es una nueva recluta señor... Me entere por la teniente Hanji, que sus compañeros de escuadrón murieron... Debe estar devastada - explico la joven con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

El pelinegro toco la puerta con fuerza dos veces y luego la abrió de golpe. Tú te encontrabas sentada en la cama, arropada hasta la mitad. No pudiste evitar sorprenderte por la repentina intromisión.

-Tu... Mierdecilla ¿qué piensas que haces? - intentaste decir algo pero el mayor no te dejo -No puedes echarte a morir cada vez que tengas una pérdida, si mueres estúpidamente, el sacrificio de tu compañeros habrá sido en vano- termino y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Te quedaste viendo unos segundos la puerta cerrada y luego viste a la ojiambar, su cara estaba sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

-Buenos días Petra- saludaste a la joven sacándola de su trance.

-Bu-buenos días [Nombre]- respondió acercándose a ti con la bandeja de comida -¿Cómo te encuentras? - termino sentándose a un lado en la cama frente a ti.

-Estoy bien... -respondiste a penada -Lo siento...-

-No te disculpes- dijo la mayor -Mejor come algo, y luego te bañas para que te sientas mejor, por cierto... ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? - pregunto señalando tu mejilla derecha.

Te llevaste la mano por reflejo a tu mejilla, mientras la mayor te exigía una explicación con la mirada.

-Fue… fue el capitán Levi…- respondiste bajando la mirada –Me lo gane por hacer estupideces- hiciste una pausa – Yo… yo fui uno de los 10 mejores reclutas, sin embargo ayer no pude hacer nada por mis compañeros- terminaste llorando amargamente a lo que la pelirroja solo opto por abrazarte para consolarte. Estuviste llorando por algunos minutos en el hombro de la mayor.

-¿Esta mejor?- Pregunto cuando dejaste de llorar, tu solo asentiste y ella te acaricio la mejilla golpeada que ya tenia colores cercanos al morado –El capitán realmente tiene la mano pesada- dijo acariciándote muy suave la mejilla golpeada -Pero no lo odies… hace rato estaba animándote- termino sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Te gusta el capitán?... eh?- Preguntaste curiosa, ese hombre de ninguna forma podría estarle dando animos ¿un golpe y un regaño? ¿Que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la mayor?.

-Eeehhh!- Exclamó muy sonrojada y poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro –No, para nada! ¿Qué cosas dices [nombre]?-

-Es que hablas tan bien de ese malhumorado-

-Umm… eso es porque confío mucho en el capitán y con el tiempo he llegado a conocerlo un poco- argumento la mayor.

-Entonces es un amor platónico…- lanzaste algo juguetona provocando que la ojiambar se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Claro que no! Ay! Si te escucha Mi Auruo se pondrá celoso!-

-¿Auruo?- preguntaste, a penas llevas unas pocas semanas en la legión de reconocimiento así que no conocías a todos. Sin embargo tu pregunta puso a la mayor roja como tomate.

-¿Qué?- se hizo la desentendida.

-¿Quién es Auruo?- preguntaste.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?-

-Tú lo acabas de decir-

-¡¿EH?!- soltó sorprendida -Emm… pues… veras…- Comenzó jugando con sus dedos un poco nerviosa –Auruo es mi prometido- termino

-¡wow! ¿En serio?... y él sabe que te gusta Levi?- preguntaste en tono de burla y luego reíste.

-¡Por lo visto ya estás mejor!- dijo con falso enojo.

-Lo siento… lo siento…- hiciste una pausa y agarraste algo de aire –Si, gracias a ti, ya me siento mejor- hiciste otra pausa y se escuchó gruñir tu estomago –Y también siento hambre- terminaste para luego acomodarte mejor y comenzar a comer.

Luego de comer y tomar un baño, te encontraste con la teniente Hanji, que te informo que el comandante te estaba buscando, y te escolto hacia su oficina, no sin antes despedirte de Petra y esta se señaló disimuladamente quien era su prometido, para luego irse hacia él con algo de prisa. Al entrar a la oficina del comandante, hiciste el saludo militar y luego te acercaste a su escritorio, en esa habitación también se encontraba el capitán Levi, estaba sentado en un mueble, tomando una taza de té negro, y aunque le estabas dando la espalda, podías sentir su pesada mirada sobre ti, y eso te tenia nerviosa.

El rubio rio un poco –Relájate [Apellido], No te he llamado para nada malo, simplemente escuche que habías estado bastante cerca a unos titanes y me gustaría que hicieras un reporte sobre eso- termino el comandante.

-¡Sí, Señor!- respondiste.

-Deberías ponerte algo en esa herida- acoto el ojiazul señalando sutilmente tu cara –Hanji encárgate, bueno eso era todo, Pueden retirarse- termino

-¡Si!- respondieron las 2 al mismo tiempo y salieron de allí de la oficina. Una vez tuvieron una distancia prudente la mayor decidió hablar.

-Escuche decir a Eren que el enanin te había abofeteado, veo que es cierto- rio un poco.

-Me lo tenia merecido, hice estupideces en batalla, merecía esto y más, debí haber muerto junto a mis compañeros- respondiste bajando la mirada.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, a veces pasan cosas que no podemos controlar - hizo una pausa pues ya habían llegado a la enfermería, te hizo una seña para que tomaras asiento y se puso a buscar la crema para el golpe -Si mueres ahora, nadie los recordará, en cambio sí continuas con vida, ellos seguirán vivos en tus recuerdos- termino la de lentes sonriendo y acercándose a ti para colocarte la crema en la mejilla.


	2. Capítulo 2 – El Capitán

**Capítulo 2 – El Capitán.**

Los días siguieron pasando y conociste a más miembros de la legión de reconocimiento. Pudiste mantener una conversación con Eren sin ser acecinada por Mikasa, con quien aún tenías algunas diferencias, y también pudiste disculparte con Armin por empujarlo aquella vez.

Las misiones de exploración, no eran tan seguidas como pensabas, lo que resultó ser un alivio para ti, sin embargo siempre habían entrenamientos y clases teóricas, por decirlo de alguna manera, donde siempre se estaban analizando nuevas estrategias y mejorando las anteriores, también estaban los días de limpieza, dirigidos por Levi. Ese pelinegro para ti, aún no terminaba de encajar en la descripción que te hacia Petra, aunque también debías admitir que no se dirigían la palabra desde la vez que entro a tu habitación con la pelirroja, así que tratabas de no odiarlo mucho, pero se te hacía difícil, pues últimamente siempre que te sentías observada, al voltear, estaba el mayor viéndote con su inexpresiva, fría y nada amistosa mirada.

Ese día, era día de limpieza, y te encontrabas en ese momento con una chica de cabellos castaño, Sasha y un rubio, Armin, estaban recogiendo las hojas del patio. Como cosa extraña te sentiste observada y al voltear, estaba el capitán Levi, con su pañuelo en la cabeza y otro cubriendo parte de su cara, causando que su mirada fuera más directa, el pelinegro estaba recostado de una columna y de brazos cruzados, parece que tenía rato observando, diste un respingo un poco nerviosa y el rubio de ojos azules lo noto.

-¿Que te sucede [Nombre]? ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, Armin... - respondiste forzando una sonrisa -No es nada... -

Continuaron recogiendo las hojas como si nada, unos minutos después volteaste de nuevo y te relajaste que el ojioliva ya no estuviese allí, escudriñándote con su penetrante mirada.

- Mmmm... Chicos...-comenzaste algo dudosa -¿Qué pensarían ustedes de alguien que los observa mucho?- preguntaste metiendo las hojas que habías recogido en una bolsa.

-Pues ¡que le gustas a esa persona! - dijo inmediatamente la castaña.

-O que quiere matarte- escuchaste detrás de ti la voz de la de lentes.

-¡Teniente Hanji!- exclamaste –mmm… esa opción es más factible-

-Pero… ¿de quién estamos hablando?- Pregunto el rubio con algo de curiosidad

-Pues…- comenzaste meditándolo un poco –No, no puedo decir su nombre- dijiste lamentándote.

-Pues yo creo que le gustas, ¡yo amo la comida! Y siempre me gusta verla- Respondió la castaña cursándose de brazos.

-Todo sabemos eso Sasha- comenzó la mayor –Pero a mí también me gusta ver a los titanes para aprender de ellos y un día encontrar su debilidad y acabar con todos de una vez por todas- Explico.

-Yo creo que ambas tienen algo de razón- comenzó el rubio, con tono pensativo –Tal vez esa persona se la pasa observándote porque quiere aprender algo de ti, bien sea porque quiere matarte o porque le gustas- termino sonriendo.

-Vaya… supongo entonces que debo cuidarme- dijiste un poco preocupada.

-Descuida [Nombre]- comenzó la de lentes –Si te acecinan, prometo llevarte flores todas las semanas- termino riendo divertida.

-Gracias Teniente, sus palabras realmente me tranquilizan- contestaste irónicamente.

* * *

Los días pasaron nuevamente y el pelinegro seguía vigilándote con la mirada, ya iba casi un mes desde que se quedaba mirándote fijamente, incluso optaste por sostenerle la mirada, como para hacerle entender que él estaba siendo muy obvio, más sin embargo el mayor no le importaba, cuando lo mirabas de igual forma él te seguía mirando, así que parecía que más bien tuviesen un duelo de miradas, al principio te daba algo de miedo, pero con el pasar de los días, te acostumbraste a esa mirada fría de color oliva e incluso llegaste a notar que a veces tu misma buscabas que esos ojos te miraran a ti, Incluso en varias ocasiones durante las clases teóricas cuando el daba el tema, no podías evitar escudriñarlo con la mirada, y es que seamos honesto, el capitán esta como quiere.

En una ocasión que estabas en el comedor con las mayores, estabas hablando con ellas y en lo que el pelinegro se levantó de su puesto para salir de allí, no pudiste evitar seguirlo con la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

-Parece que ya te cae mejor el capitán, ¿he?- comenzó divertida la de lentes.

-Creo que alguien más bien ha tenido un flechazo- agrego la peliroja.

-¿Qué cosas dicen? Por supuesto que no- Dijiste con tu cara un poco sonrojada y molesta por haber sido tan obvia.

-eeehh… ¡pero si hasta te has puesto roja!- recalco la de lentes, mientras que la peliroja rio por lo bajito.

-Bueno, bueno…- dijiste algo molesta -No voy a negar que el capitán es apuesto, ¡pero eso no significa que me guste!- aclaraste.

-jajajajaja- Rio la ojimarron –Así comienzan todas, eso mismo decía Petra de Auruo-

-¡Hanji!- dijo la ojiambar cubriéndose la cara.

* * *

Luego del entrenamiento de ese día y de darte un merecido baño, decidiste ir a los establos para cepillar el pelo del caballo con el que habías realizado el entrenamiento, estuviste un rato allí mimando al animal, ya que era esencial que tuvieses una buena relación con el caballo. Al salir del lugar te diste cuenta que ya casi anochecía, caminaste hacia el cuartel general admirando el atardecer y sin querer te topaste con el capitán, sus miradas en seguida se cruzaron como ya acostumbraba a suceder siempre y las mantuvieron así por unos minutos.

-¿No te han dicho que mantenerle la mirada así a un superior es sinónimo de rebeldía?- soltó de repente el mayor –Sin mencionar tu mala educación por no ofrecer una disculpa al chocar con alguien-

-Disculpe usted capitán, además ¿no le han dicho que acosar a las personas también es mala educación?- respondiste un poco molesta.

-Y hasta te atreves a contestarme. A mi oficina, AHORA- sentencio el pelinegro y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué?... pero…-

-¿Vas a desobedecerme?- Pregunto el mayor viéndote por encima del hombro.

-No señor- respondiste quedadamente y comenzaste a seguirlo.

Caminaron en total silencio por algunos minutos, realmente no ibas fijándote en el camino, solo seguías al mayor con la cabeza gacha maldiciendo tu suerte, tenías que caerle mal al hombre con peor carácter del mundo. Al llegar, él te dio la orden de entrar, y no fue hasta que cerró la puerta con seguro que levantaste la mirada y te diste cuenta, que eso no era su oficina, era su habitación. Volteaste rápidamente exigiendo una explicación con la mirada, a lo que el mayor simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, te tomo de la cintura, cosa que te sorprendió bastante, sobre todo por la corta distancia que había dejado entre sus caras.

-No entiendo porque siempre estoy viéndote- dijo el mayor su tono era un poco extraño, no se le escuchaba molesto, pero tampoco se oía feliz. –No entiendo porque me atrae una mocosa como tú- termino y sin ningún aviso unió sus labios con los tuyos por escasos segundos, pues tú colocaste tus manos en su pecho y lo separaste.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree que hace?- preguntaste inmediatamente, mientras sentías tu cara arder.

-Típico de una mocosa- comenzó y al siguiente segundo se deshizo de tu chaqueta –Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, tratare de no ser rudo- termino aprovechándose de tu sorpresa por sus palabras, te tomo con fuerza de la cintura arrojándote a su cama, colocándose sobre ti, y acomodándose entre tus piernas.

El pelinegro rápidamente comenzó a deshacer todas las correas de tu equipo, mientras al mismo tiempo mantenía una batalla contigo, pues no dejarías a ese hombre hacer lo que le place.

-¿Puedes quedarte tranquila?- pregunto con un poco de molestia en su voz, mientras forcejeaba tratando de colocar tus muñecas en la cama.

-¡No! Esto es abuso de poder, ¡suélteme!- le exigiste.

-Pero que osada, ordenando a un superior- Dijo el mayor deshaciéndose de tu camisa quedando expuesto tu brasier blanco, te cubriste con tus brazos el pecho apenada, mientras que el pelinegro desato el nudo de su corbatín, te quedaste observando como jalaba la prenda con parsimonia hasta que abandono su cuello, y seguido tomo tus manos con fuerza y las coloco hacia atrás, para amarrarlas al respaldo de la cama –Así estas mejor- te susurro con su voz ronca cerca de tu oreja.

-¡Oiga suélteme!- exigiste de nuevo.

-¡Silencio mocosa!- dijo levantando el tono de voz, mientras pasaba su mano acariciando tu estómago y luego tu vientre –¿Crees que no he visto como me desvistes con la mirada durante las reuniones de estrategia?- se quitó su camisa y se acostó sobre ti, temblaste un poco al sentir su tibia piel contra la tuya, el pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente dejo su boca a escasos milímetros de la tuya, no pudiste evitar el sonrojo de tu cara, e inconscientemente separaste un poco tu labios –Al menos tu cuerpo es más honesto- dijo en voz baja, rosando sus labios con los tuyos y luego uniéndolos en un beso; Beso que comenzó suave, por unos segundos pero el pelinegro no pudo evitar introducir su lengua en tu boca, gemiste al instante de sentir al mayor, mas no pudiste rechazarlo, y dejaste que el explorara toda tu cavidad. Mientras el ojioliva mantenía el beso, comenzaba a acariciarte por todo el torso, termino por quitarte el brasier y comenzó a masajearte los pechos y luego apretar de forma sueva los pezones, logrando arrancarte sonoros gemidos que morían en sus bocas. El pelinegro termino el beso, para comenzar a repartir lamidas y besos por tu cuello y luego bajando hasta tus pecho y pasando su lengua juguetonamente por el pezón varias veces antes de meterlo completamente en su boca y chuparlo. Mientras su boca se entretenía, sus manos viajaban hasta tus pantalones para desabrocharlos y deshacerse de ellos con todo y ropa interior.

-[Nombre] eres jodidamente hermosa- dejo salir el ojioliva, y luego ataco tus labios nuevamente en un feroz beso. Se separó un momento de ti para deshacerse de sus pantalones y ropa interior quedando en las mismas condiciones que tu.

No pudiste evitar deleitarte con el cuerpo del pelinegro, el cual ahora se encontraba incado en sus rodillas entre tus piernas, dejándote una perfecta vista de todo su esculpido torso, te sonrojaste de sobre manera al llegar a su cara y darte cuenta que te veía con una expresión divertida.

-Parece que te gusta lo que ves- afirmo el mayor mientras te acariciaba por la parte interna del muslo, causándote un pequeño escalofrío y produciendo que gimieras quedadamente -Relájate un poco, la idea es que lo disfrutemos los dos-

-¡Claro capitán! Usted esta tranquilo, porque no es al que le van a meter ESO! - dijiste haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, un poco alterada.

-Ya entiendo, ¿eres virgen? - pregunto un tanto altanero, espero un poco pero no le respondiste, solo ladeaste tu cara esquivando su mirada -Responde mocosa- te pregunto sujetandote el rostro obligandote a mirarlo.

-¡Si lo soy! ¿Y qué?- respondiste de mala gana, viendo en la cara del mayor lo que te parecio una expresión de sorpresa, pero no era como si pudieras estar segura.

El mayor se posicionó de nuevo sobre ti para besarte nuevamente -Mírame bien mocosa- te susurro en la oreja y luego metió dos de sus dedos en su boca lamiendolos frente a ti sin dejar de verte, los metió y los saco un par de veces de su boca hasta dejarlos bien empapados con su saliva. Luego atacó tu cuello con un feroz beso mientras introducía un dedo en ti, apretaste tus labios reprimiendo el gemido y tensandote un poco.

-Si no te relajas, te dolerá - advirtio el mayor para luego introducir un segundo dedo en ti.

-Nnngh!... Aaah... - gemiste sin poder controlarlo al sentir los dedos del mayor moverse en tu interior y su boca lamiendo y succionando en tu cuello.

-Eso...- detuvo un momento sus besos -Así esta mejor, déjame escucharte más - termino y continuo atacando tu cuello. Siguió con su labor de prepararte introduciendo un 3er dedo en ti.

-AAAAH!- gemiste con dolor y el pelinegro detuvo sus movimientos.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto aun con sus dedos en ti.

-Me duele capitán...!- respondiste.

-Aguanta un poco- dijo el ojioliva comenzando un beso apasionado, pero ladeaste tu cara bruscamente terminado el beso.

-¡Me duele! ¡Deténgase!- gritaste un poco molesta.

-Mocosa estúpida- dijo el mayor y luego bufo -Quédate tranquila, es una orden- término de mala gana, retrocedió un poco y te sujeto de los muslos abriendo más tus piernas, para luego acercarse a tu intimidad y comenzar a lamerla.

-Aahh! ... No! ... Capitán que hace?... Nngh! - dijiste entre gemidos moviéndote un poco por la sensación que te causaba sentir su lengua.

-Dije que te quedaras tranquila- repito mirándote seriamente. Tragaste grueso por el escalofrió que te causo su semblante rudo y asentiste, unos segundos después el volvió a lamerte y tu intentaste mantenerte todo lo tranquila que te permitía la oleda de placer que te invadía, sentiste como él comenzaba a introducir sus dedos nuevamente y los intercambiaba con su lengua. Así se mantuvo un rato el mayor mientras tú te deshacías en gemidos y suspiros.

-Ca-capitán... Si continua... Yo... - comenzaste a decir pero el pelinegro te interrumpió.

-Vas a llegar, adelante - dijo para luego seguir dándote placer.

-Mmmm! Nnngh! Ngh! ya! Ya! ... Capitán!- gemiste acabando en sus manos.

-Eso estuvo bien- dejo salir en voz baja limpiándose la boca con el reverso de la mano para luego colocarse sobre ti, pero estirándose un poco más y soltando el nudo que tenía presas tus muñecas, retrocedió de nuevo su posición para quedar frente a ti, viéndote fijamente unos segundos y luego besarte apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en tu boca y dominando sobre la tuya. Pudiste sentir tu propio sabor de la boca de él y cruzaste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el mayor inició a acomodarse mejor entre tus piernas y luego comenzó a entrar. Sentiste una leve punzada de dolor que logro sacarte un sonoro gemido que quedo opacado entre sus bocas. El mayor termino el beso y se acercó a tu oído lamiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja -Ya está todo dentro- te susurro

-¿Todo?- Preguntaste un poco incrédula y en parte alegrándote que no fuese a doler más.

-Yo no miento, te dije que si te relajabas dolía menos- añadió y comenzó a besarte por todo el cuello, hasta llegar a tu otro oído –Voy a moverme- termino levantando un poco su posición, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos. Tu solo asentiste y deshiciste el agarre para dejar tus manos reposando en los hombros del mayor.

Lo sentiste salir y entrar lentamente una cuantas veces, hasta que te acostumbraste a la acción de la penetración, y el mayor supo exactamente cuándo paso pues acelero sus movimientos. Poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad hasta que tus suspiros se convirtieron en sonoros gemidos. Podías escuchar claramente la respiración del mayor junto con algunos bufidos y de vez en cuando un gemido bajo y ronco. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a perlarse por el sudor.

-¡Maldición [Nombre]!- Gimió ronco el mayor moviéndose libremente en ti.

-¡AH! ¡Capitán! ¡Ca- Ngh! ¡capitán!-

-Llámame Levi... mmm… Di mi nombre- Dijo casi como una orden, con su respiración agitada, agarrándote luego de las rodillas para levantarlas un poco, soltando un bufido después.

-¡Le-vi!- gemiste un poco dudosa y con tu respiración entrecortada por el cambio de posición.

-Dilo de nuevo-

-Levi!-

-Más-

-Levi! Levi! Levi!-

-[Nombre]!- el mayor tomo tus rodillas y las dejo descansar cada una sobre sus hombros mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¡Levi~!- gemiste unas octavas más arriba por el brusco cambio de posición. – Levi! Levi! Levi!- continuaste diciendo mientras el solo soltaba bufidos. Mantuvieron esa posición unos momentos más hasta que sentiste tu orgasmo venir nuevamente – Le-Levi yo-! Nngh!- gemiste mientras tus manos apretaban las sabanas con tanta fuerza que tus nudillos se ponían blancos. Mientras tanto el mayor seguía moviéndose aún más rápido y sus movimientos eran más erráticos.

-¡[Nombre]! – Gimió fuerte y ronco el pelinegro llegando a su propio orgasmo y luego ir bajando el ritmo hasta detenerse, estuvo un momento inmóvil y luego salió de ti, su respiración estaba acelerada e inconstante, bajo tus piernas de sus hombros, acostándose a tu lado, para luego colocar sus manos alrededor de tu cuello y jalándote para besarte con pasión. –Solo por ser la primera vez, te dejare descansar ahora- dijo mientras curvaba sus labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa -Debemos bañarnos- agrego y se levantó de la cama. Viste su figura desnuda avanzar un poco meditando hacia donde iba el pelinegro así -Muévete mocosa, dentro de poco sirven la cena- soltó sin más, haciéndote caer en cuenta que la habitación del capitán contaba con baño propio.

Tomaron un baño juntos, no fue lo más romántico del mundo, considerando lo minucioso que era el mayor con la limpieza, sin embargo de vez en cuando, te sujetaba para besarte. Ambos salieron del baño y se vistieron el ojioliva te ordeno que salieras primero, que él podía bajar después al comedor. Y Así lo hiciste, abriste la puerta de la habitación, viste a ambos lados y luego saliste de allí lo más rápido que pudiste sin llegar a correr para evitar hacer ruido, llegando sana y salva al comedor.

Al pasar por la puerta la pelirroja te hizo señales con la mano, y luego la peli castaño volteo y también te hizo señales para que te sentaras con ellas, así que te acercaste a las mayores. Mientras caminabas, realmente meditabas sobre cómo sería mejor, si estar frente a Hanji y que Petra se diera cuenta de las marcas en la parte derecha de tu cuello, o estar frente a Petra y que Hanji notara que cambiaste de champú. Como sea que lo vieses, estabas en aprietos, no saldrías librada de esta tan fácilmente.

Decidiste sentarte al lado de Petra, a la final ella siempre era más discreta que la de lentes, así que si notaba las marcas, al menos no lo diría en ese momento, o eso creíste.

-¿[Nombre]… con que te hiciste eso en el cuello?- Pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja, provocando que te sonrojaras y la de castaña te mirara de forma divertida.


	3. Capítulo 3 – El Problema

**Capítulo 3- El Problema.**

-¿[Nombre]… con que te hiciste eso en el cuello?- Pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja, provocando que te sonrojaras y la castaña te mirara de forma divertida.

-Si y también me gustaría saber porque cambiaste de champú [Nombre]- pregunto la de lentes, ocasionando que la pelirroja se acercara más a ti para olfatearte.

-Es cierto!- exclamo oliéndote un poco -Pero huele igual que… -No la dejaste continuar pues le tapaste la boca con tu mano.

-Si quieren que le cuente, lo hare – comenzaste en voz baja, y al siguiente segundo desviaste la mirada como por instinto dándote cuenta que el mayor acaba de entrar –Pero aquí no les puedo decir- terminaste.

Las mayores te lanzaron una mirada divertida y comenzaron a comer más rápido de lo normal, al terminar se te quedaron observando fijamente mientras tú te tomabas tu tiempo para comer. No dejaban de verte ni un segundo ¿Presión, donde? Para nada, sus insistentes miradas a la final lograron que también comieras apresuradamente y las 3 salieran de allí a paso rápido hacia el cuarto de la teniente, la cual le paso seguro a la puerta, para luego acompañar a la pelirroja frente a ti y observarte fijamente.

-Ya pueden dejar de verme de ese modo- comenzaste algo apenada –Es incomodo-

-Vamos! Cuenta ya!- soltó la ojiambar sin más asustando a la mayor y a ti.

-No sé por dónde comenzar…- dijiste algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, puedes responder a la pregunta que te había hecho- sugirió la pelirroja.

Tú te llevaste la mano a tu cuello cubriendo las marcas y te sonrojaste – Fue… fue Levi- dijiste bajando la mirada por la vergüenza.

-¿y como terminaste oliendo a su champú?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Pues, bueno… después de… de… eso… tomamos un baño- contestaste tartamudeando y con tu cara roja por la vergüenza.

-¿¡tuvieron sexo!?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, provocando que te cubrieras la cara con tus manos.

-Si- contestaste aun cubriéndote la cara.

-¿Y qué tal es?- Pregunto la castaña ajustando sus lentes.

-Ah!... pues- comenzaste descubriendo tu cara -No, no es como si pudiera compararlo saben…- confesaste jugando con tus dedos algo nerviosa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?...- pregunto la de lentes un poquito sorprendida.

-Hanji... [Nombre] apenas debe tener 15 años-

-Pero mi registro dice que al menos tiene 17-

-Bueno... Sobre eso...- comenzaste algo nerviosa -De hecho ya tengo 21-

-¿Realmente?- pregunto la de lentes y luego se hecho a reír -Levi no sabe eso, ¿verdad? - pregunto para continuar riendo.

-No, no lo sabe- contestaste algo tímida.

-¡No le vayas a decir!- dijo la castaña -Eso va a volverlo loco un rato-

Después de eso, las chicas continuaron haciéndote preguntas, como siempre, las incomodas venían de parte de Hanji, pero algunas las podías esquivar y otras simplemente las ignorabas. Esa noche la de lentes te insistió mucho en que aun no le confesaras tu edad a Levi, pues ella quería hacer un estudio de como eso le afectaba al pelinegro, tu aceptaste, de todas formas, aunque te dolía aceptarlo, el mayor simplemente dijo que le gustabas, y no era como si hubiesen concretado una relación como pareja, y para completar no era como si tuvieses claro lo que sentías por el capitán.

* * *

Al pasar los días, los "desafíos de miradas" habían disminuido considerablemente, comenzaste a extrañar esos filosos ojos olivas, y varias veces maldijiste por eso, de ninguna forma podías sentir algo por alguien así. El mayor ni se acercaba a ti, y cuando apenas y te miraba, se aseguraba de que no hubiese nadie al rededor. Era un poco extraño, Sin embargo, no hiciste nada por cambiar la situación, mantener una distancia prudente era lo mejor, una relación entre un superior y un subordinado no era bien vista, en especial por tu edad, sin embargo no podías evitar lamentarte por eso.

Los días siguieron pasando, y te enteraste por la pelirroja que Levi había estado revisando los archivos de los nuevos ingresados, la de lentes no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujarse una sonrisa.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que lo buscara tan rápido- dijo para luego llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-¡Me da igual, no me importa!- dijiste un poco molesta.

-¿A qué te refieres [Nombre]?- pregunto la pelirroja bajando su cubierto.

-Ya van 2 semanas desde que... que... - te sonrojaste cuando los recuerdos invadieron tu mente -Bueno... Ustedes saben, y el no ha dicho nada! Solo me ve y desaparece-

-¿Ves como si le esta afectando?- pregunto divertida la pelicastaña - Parece que tiene un ataque de moralidad - termino para luego reír.

-Es tan lindo- Dijo la ojiambar disimulando su risa.

-Pudo pensar en eso antes- dijiste retomando tu comida, apuñalándola con el tenedor varias veces antes de llevarte un bocado a la boca. –¡Como lo odio!-

-Disfruta la situación damita- dijo la de lentes para luego reír -Me iré a habitación, ¡Jajajaja! ¡Debo anotar esto! - termino para luego reír más al tiempo que se alejaba.

-[Nombre]... - te llamo la mayor pelirroja y volteaste a verla enseguida -¿Por qué dices que lo odias? ¿No tenían una relación? –

-Bueno... Realmente no siento que sea así- dejaste el cubierto en la mesa –Una persona que te esquiva cuando te ve, después de pasar por "eso", no se le puede llamar pareja-

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero mejor deberíamos esperar el experimento de Hanji… ¿no crees?-

-Sinceramente, lo espero con ansias, y ¡detesto eso!- dijiste molesta, La mayor rio por lo bajito, pero no le dijiste nada, probablemente estaba pensando lo mismo que tú, que estabas comenzando a sentir algo por el mayor, cosa que no te parecía graciosa.

* * *

De nuevo lo días pasaron, y seguían las reuniones y los entrenamientos. Escuchaste de parte de algunos de tus compañeros que el comandante Erwin no se encontraba en el cuartel, pues había viajado a Shina, para solicitar el permiso para una próxima expedición. No te gusto para nada como sonó eso, pero debías acostumbrarte, ya que de ahora en adelante así seria tu estilo de vida. Después del entrenamiento de ese día, les quedo la tarde libre, cuando el comandante no estaba, el ambiente se aligeraba bastante. Caminabas por uno de los tantos pasillos del cuartel general para aprovechar de ver el atardecer, te encantaba ver ese cambio de azul claro a esos colores rojos y naranjas, que traían a su paso la noche, lo que significaba una momentánea paz, pues lo titanes, no atacaban de noche.

En la última esquina antes de llegar a tu destino, el pelinegro estaba escondido detrás de esta, tu pasaste sin siquiera notarlo, pero luego de avanzar unos pasos, sentiste como te jalaban de la muñeca para estamparte contra la pared.

-¡Auch!- chillaste -Oiga ust…- Trataste de quejarte pero el mayor no te lo permitió uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, al principio pusiste algo de resistencia, pero el pelinegro tenia tu cuerpo perfectamente inmovilizado con el suyo, presionándose fuertemente contra ti, y tus manos las sostenía a ambos lados de tu cabeza, no te dejaba muchas opciones, así que te dejaste llevar por su exquisita forma de besar, y el delicioso movimiento de su lengua. Estuvieron unos momentos así hasta que el mayor, termino el beso, apoyo su frente en la tuya.

-Tch, maldición- dijo en voz baja y un poco malhumorado, soltó el agarre y se fue. Te quedaste parada allí pasando el shock de ese repentino beso, y a los poco segundo, estaban frente a ti, una chica morena alta, Ymir, y una baja rubia, Christa.

-¿[Nombre]… que te ocurre?- Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunto la morena –Tienes cara de haber visto algo horrible…-

-¿Te peleaste con alguien?- continuo preguntando la rubia -¿Por qué estás sola en un lugar como este?-

Allí caíste en cuenta de porque el mayor se fue así de pronto –No, no… a veces vengo para acá a ver el atardecer- aclaraste –Supongo que me quede sumida en mis pensamientos- terminaste, percatándote de lo oscuro que ya estaba ese pasillo, probablemente hace algunos cuantos minutos ya había oscurecido.

-Bueno… Nosotras no adelantaremos, hoy nos toca la cena- Dijo la rubia haciendo un ademan de despedía con su mano y tú le respondiste.

Luego de ese encuentro, hubo unos cuantos más de ese mismo tipo, a veces más apasionados, a veces menos, realmente llegaste a sorprenderte del agudo oído que tenía el pelinegro, Pero ya estabas comenzando a hartarte, no ibas a negar que sentías una atracción por el mayor, pero que solo llegara te besar o tocara, sin decir nada, te estaba poniendo de mal humor, de muy mal humor. Cosa que no pasaron desapercibidas las mayores, que ya prácticamente eran tus mejores amigas. Ya había pasado el almuerzo y las 3 estaban sentadas en un muro no muy alto que daba vista al patio del cuartel.

-¿y por qué tan molesta, [Nombre]?- pregunto la de lentes.

-Sí, ya tienes varios días así…- completo la pelirroja.

-Ustedes saben la razón…- contestaste sin aminos.

-Pero disfruta el momento- dijo la castaña restándole importancia.

-No puedo…- tu voz se quebró –Me siento como si solo me estuviera usando para bajarse la calentura-

-No lo veas así [Nombre]- comenzó la ojiambar reconfortándote –él también la debe estar pasando mal por su rango y edad-

-Sí, es tan divertido- Dijo la castaña riéndose un poco.

La pelirroja y tú no dijeron nada, sabían perfectamente a que se refería la de lentes, si el mayor al menos supiera que tenías 21 años las cosas fueran un poco más simples. Dejaron la conversación allí, pues ya iba a comenzar la reunión de estrategia.

Al día siguiente, de nuevo tuviste otro encuentro "casual" con el mayor, y es que cada vez eran más comunes, era como si el supiera exactamente porque lugares caminabas, cuantos pasos dabas y a qué horas, y de repente se te prendió el foco y se te vinieron a la mente todas esas veces que lo habías encontrado observándote, parece que el capitán había recaudado mucha información sobre ti. Cuando intentó besarte, en ese momento le soltaste una bofetada que no llego a su destino pues él la detuvo inmediatamente. Te vio de mala manera y luego te sujeto del cuello y te llevo a rastras hasta su habitación. Te metió a dentro de un empujón y luego cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¿Y a ti que te ocurre mocosa de mierda?- Te pregunto arrastrando las palabras con furia contenida.

-¡Eso mismo le pregunto yo a usted!- comenzaste sobándote la parte de cuello por donde había estado jaloneándote –¡No soy su juguete!, ¡no puede llegar, tocarme donde le plazca, cuando le plazca y luego irse!- terminaste gritando molesta.

-¡Tch! ¿Por qué los mocosos nunca entienden nada?- dijo molesto aproximándose a ti, intentaste huirle pero él te tomo de la muñeca doblando tu brazo hacia atrás produciéndote algo de dolor y luego te empujo hasta tirarte sobre la cama. Quedaste con la cara al colchón y comenzante a luchar mientras el pelinegro se acomodó a horcajadas sobre ti, aun sosteniendo tu brazo impidiendo que te levantases. –No lo voy a decir 2 veces, así que escúchame bien- comenzó mientras doblaba un poco más tu brazo para que dejaras de removerte tanto –Desde esa vez que te tome como mía, te convertiste en mi amante, nadie más excepto yo puede tocarte de esta forma, ¿hora lo entiendes [Nombre completo]?- termino aflojando su agarre. Por tu parte te quedaste inmóvil, ¿Eso era una declaración?... porque realmente lo parecía, te sonrojaste de sobre manera y no pudiste evitar sentirte un poco mal, por haber pensado erróneamente sobre él, después de todo, el mayor si quería una relación contigo. Sin embrago no pudiste meditar mucho tiempo, pues en esa posición el ojioliva, aprovechándose de tu distracción levanto tus caderas y desabrocho tus pantalones dejándolos en tus rodillas, se ensalivo dos dedos y los introdujo en ti de una vez.

-Ngh~!- gemiste sonoramente al sentir el contacto.

-Ya no lo resisto más- dijo el pelinegro con voz ronca y luego escuchaste como también se deshacía de sus correas y bajaba sus pantalones, solo lo necesario para sacar su miembro. Te masturbo con sus dedos un par de veces más y luego entro en ti de una sola envestida.

-Ahhh!- gemiste unas octavas más arribas por la intromisión y a los segundos sentiste como comenzaba a moverse lentamente el mayor. Dejo una de sus manos firme en tu cadera, mientras que la otra, soltaba las hebillas de la parte de atrás para poder meter la mano debajo de tu blusa, levantarla y dejar descubierta parte de tu espalda, por la cual comenzó a repartir pequeños besos, junto con cortas y lentas penetraciones. Se detuvo un momento y se quitó su chaqueta y la camisa, para luego dejar caerse sobre ti, gemiste quedadito, al sentir su piel con tu espalda baja. El mayor se deshizo de tu chaqueta, y tú te apoyaste en tus antebrazos para darle un poco más de acceso, luego él desabrocho las hebillas de la parte delantera del uniforme, pudiendo así colar sus manos debajo de tu blusa libremente y atrapar tus senos con sus manos, te atrajo hacia el logrando que ambos quedaran casi sentados, sostuvo tu torso mientras soltaba el broche del brasier, para así volver a tomar tus pechos esta vez deslizando sus manos debajo del brasier flojo y dejando entre sus dedos medio e índices tus pezones apretándolos sutilmente mientras repartía besos por la parte posterior de tu cuello, manteniendo ese suave vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Unos minutos después el mayor te dejo apoyarte de nuevo en la cama, sujeto fuertemente tus caderas y comenzó a arremeter contra a ti con estocadas fuertes y precisas, lográndote arrancar sonoros gemidos de tu garganta, sentías como la cama se movía con ustedes haciendo un sonoro chillido que hasta te pareció un poco inmoral, te sonrojaste por pensar así. En poco rato sentiste tu orgasmos venir, te pareció tan rápido, pero el mayor realmente se estaba moviendo demasiado bien.

-Levi~- gemiste queriéndole avisar tu clímax.

-Levi- escucharon ambos una voz ronca y seria de un tercero.

Inmediatamente ambos se detuvieron en seco y el mayor pelinegro te cubrió enseguida con la sabana, así que solo escuchaste cuando la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente. Te quitaste la sabana de encima y pudiste ver la cara de consternación del mayor.

-Levi…- Dijiste en un susurro y lo abrazaste, el mayor no te respondió el abrazo, aun así, pudiste sentir como su cuerpo bajo un poco la tensión.

-Maldito Erwin, había dicho que llegaba mañana…- lo escuchaste decir molesto en voz baja. Eso te sorprendió un poco, Mira nada más, el capitán planeando cosas como estas, tu corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco. Por esa razón, "sus encuentros" habían aumentado considerablemente.

-Voy a vestirme…- dijiste quedadamente poniéndote en pie.

-Sí, es lo mejor por ahora- dijo levantándose también y jalándote del cuello de tu camisa dándote un demandante beso.

Te vestiste rápidamente y saliste de la habitación del mayor, por suerte el comandante no se encontraba por allí. Fuiste corriendo a la habitación de la teniente pero no estaba allí, y recordaste la hora, debían ser un poco más de las 3 de la tarde, así que fuiste al laboratorio y efectivamente la mayor estaba allí y para tu suerte, también estaba Petra haciéndole compañia.

-Chicas…- comenzaste captando su atención en seguida.

-¡¿[Nombre] que te paso?! – Pregunto alarmada la pelirroja al verte tan pálida y sudada.

-El comándate… y el capitán… yo y bueno-

-A ver… A ver…- Comenzó la teniente Hanji pasándote un vaso con agua –Ten bebe, cálmate un poco, así no podemos entenderte-

Tomaste el agua rápidamente y luego respiraste un par de veces para calmarte –El comandante Erwin, nos vio al Capitán y a mí- dijiste con tu voz un poco temblorosa.

-¿El comandante los vio?- pregunto la ojiambar cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

-Pero los vio besándose o…?- pregunto la de lentes haciendo un ademan con la mano para que tu continuaras.

-Nos vio en su habitación, estábamos haciéndolo- soltaste con las lágrimas al borde de tus ojos –Estamos en problemas verdad?- preguntaste.

-Bueno…- comenzó la de lentes rascándose la cabeza –No necesariamente-

-¿Como que no Hanji?- Pregunto enseguida la pelirroja.

-No es como si tengamos una ley, que lo prohíbe, Levi lo sabe. La cuestión es que lo papeles de [Nombre] dicen que tiene 17, cuando realmente ya pasa la mayoría de edad-

-Entonces eso es lo que podría molestar al comandante, ¿que el capitán este liada con una menor de edad?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Posiblemente, o tal vez no, el comandante puede ser a veces muy flexible, el problema sería al reportar a los altos mandos- dijo pensativa la de lentes –Igual solo es cuestión de acomodar la edad de [Nombre] en los documentos y eso bastaría por el momento- termino

-Creen que destituyan al capitán de su cargo por eso?- Preguntaste preocupada.

-No, no lo creo. Algo como eso no es considerado traición- Te explico la de lentes.

-Cálmate un poco [Nombre], solo será cuestión de arreglar el malentendido- dijo la ojiambar.

-Es que… creo que… si me piden dejar al capitán, no voy a poder...- dijiste nerviosa jugando con tus dedos y mirando hacia el piso. Las mayores se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron.

-Y ¿por qué lo dices [Nombre]?- Te animo a continuar la castaña.

-Cre-creo que me-me he enamorado del Capitán- respondiste sin levantar la vista y sintiendo tu cara arder por el sonrojo.

Por el resto de ese día no tuviste ninguna noticia sobre el caso del mayor y tú, tampoco había nadie comentando nada al respecto, ni fuiste mandada a llamar, todo transcurrió normal. Pero al día siguiente el mismo capitán Levi fue quien te saco de tu entrenamiento, porque el comandante Erwin quería hablar contigo. Caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio, querías decirle algo al mayor, pero no sabías que debías decir.

-No vayas a echarte para atrás- te dijo el mayor antes de abrir la puerta y darte paso para entrar a la oficina del comandante.


	4. Capítulo 4 – La salida

**Capítulo 4 – La salida.**

En la oficina del comandante ambos hicieron el saludo oficial y esperaron a que el mayor dijese algo, ustedes solo lo observaron mientras él veía unos documentos pausadamente. Estabas realmente nerviosa, no tenías ni idea de lo que podía decirles el comándate, y este Luego de unos minutos de silencio incomodo decidió hablar.

-Muy bien, Levi. Explícame la situación que me encontré ayer- soltó el mayor entrelazando sus dedos frente a su rostro.

-No creo que haya mucho que explicar señor, usted perfectamente es capaz de entender lo que vio- respondió el pelinegro calmadamente –Incluso, porque de otra forma no nos hubiese mandado a llamar a ambos, sabe que somos nosotros los implicados-

El rubio soltó un suspiro con pesadez y reviso sus papeles nuevamente -[Nombre]… [Apellido]… ¿correcto?- pregunto viéndote y tu asentiste, y luego el rubio vio al pelinegro nuevamente –Levi, tiene 17 años-

-De hecho creí que tenía 15, comandante- respondió tranquilamente, incluso casi provocándolo, se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos hasta que decidiste interrumpirlos.

-Señor….- comenzaste tímidamente -Disculpe…-

-Dime [Apellido]- contesto el rubio viéndote.

-Esa información no está correcta, mi edad actual es 21 años señor- soltaste un poco nerviosa recordando en ese instante lo que te había dicho Hanji, así que decidiste confesarlo.

-¿Como pruebas eso soldado?- pregunto de inmediato el rubio alzando una ceja.

-Tengo conmigo mi partida de nacimiento, señor- contestaste un poco más firme esta vez.

-¿Cómo llego esta edad a tu registro en el ejército?- Pregunto el rubio, tomando en sus manos las planillas que contenían tus datos.

-Al momento de enlistarme, metí sobre mi edad pues estaban rechazando a casi todos lo que tenían la mayoría de edad- explicaste.

-Ve a traerme tus papales originales inmediatamente, solado [Apellido]-

-Sí, Señor. Permiso para retirarme- dijiste realizando el saludo.

-Adelante- respondió el rubio y saliste corriendo de allí hacia tu habitación.

-¿Sabías algo de esto, Levi?- pregunto el mayor con tono cansado.

-Para nada- respondió el pelinegro casi sonriendo.

-Un día de estos vas a matarme con una de tus sorpresitas-

-Te tomas todo muy a pecho Erwin-

-Por supuesto, dado que tú no eres el que deba dar explicaciones a los de arriba- solo el rubio y luego suspiro sobándose la sien, con sus dedos pulgar y medio.

-Siempre has tenido una especial habilidad para salir bien librado de esas reuniones-

-Solo no lo vayas a hacer público, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos no por el momento- pidió el rubio mirando al pelinegro, pero este nunca dio una respuesta y en ese momento regresaste, con tus papeles originales y se los entregaste al comándate, el cual los tomo y se dio su tiempo para revisarlos bien, dándose cuenta de la autenticidad de los documentos. –Perfecto, veo que si son originales, con esto, podre acomodar tus registros en el ejército-

-¿Podemos retirarnos señor?- Pregunto el ojioliva, saludando y tú lo imitaste.

-Si- Respondió el rubio –Pueden retirarse-

Al cerrar la puerta de la oficina del mayor no pudiste evitar llamarlo.

-Capitán! Yo... –

-Vuelve a tu entrenamiento soldado - dijo de manera cortante, y luego al pasar a tu lado te susurro casi inaudiblemente -Después de la cena, en mi habitación - termino y siguió su camino como si nada.

-Si señor- respondiste tensandote un poco, y luego te regresaste corriendo a tu entrenamiento.

Ya para la noche, las mayores estaban al tanto de que el comandante los había llamado a ambos y que Levi ya sabia tu verdadera edad, cosa que lamento enormemente la castaña de lentes, pero Petra te apoyo, ya que eso salvaba la relación de ustedes por el momento.

-¡¿Pero por queee?!- se quejaba la de lentes -Hubieses esperado un poco más-

-Basta Hanji - dijo la ojiambar.

-Pero, pero…- comenzó de nuevo la de lentes y la ojiambar la miro de manera desaprobatoria y termino por no decir nada.

-Lo siento teniente, pero no quería que me separaran del capitán Levi- terminaste en voz baja y ladeando un poco tu cara tratando de esconder tu sonrojo.

-jajajaja- Rio la castaña –No te disculpes, era necesario… Waaah… pero como me hubiese gustado siquiera poder ver su cara- termino soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno… es hora de irme- Dijiste mientras recogías los utensilios donde habías comido.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?... quédate un poco más- pidió la teniente.

-No, es mejor ahorita, la mayoría aún están comiendo, así que los pasillos están libres- dijiste levantándote de la mesa –No quiero hacerlo esperar más- terminaste para luego salir a prisa de allí.

-Parece que si se enamoró…- Soltó la castaña sonriendo.

-Eso lo sabíamos desde hace rato teniente- dijo con falsa seriedad la pelirroja y luego ambas se echaron a reír.

Por tu parte, después de caminar muy a prisa por no decir correr, ya estabas en frente de la habitación del mayor, respiraste un par de veces tratando de normalizar tu respiración y finalmente suspiraste antes de tocar, e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió frente a ti, dejándote ver la figura del capitán. -Pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado, y una vez que entraste cerró la puerta con seguro, mientras tú lo mirabas unos pasos alejada –Ese pequeño detalle no se me vuelve a olvidar- dijo un poco molesto.

Reíste tímidamente cubriendo tu boca con tus manos –Si… fue un poco incómodo…- dijiste y al siguiente segundo el pelinegro ya te había atrapado en sus brazos y repartía besos por tu cuello, coloco un brazo alrededor de tu cintura y el otro recorría tu espalda.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber de ti?- pregunto el ojioliva y luego beso tu cuello nuevamente.

-No mi capitán- contestaste y luego guardaste silencio un momento ya que su lengua recorriendo tu clavícula te quito el aliento –Solo mi edad estaba alterada... ngh!... aunque usted tampoco me pregunto directamente-

-Supongo que es cierto- dejo salir en un suspiro y luego busco tus labios para besarte con pasión. Rápidamente al unirse sus bocas se abrieron en busca de contacto con el otro, como si no se hubiesen besado durante meses. –Me alegra que no cargues las correas del equipo tridimensional- Dijo el mayor empujándote hasta la cama y en lo que llegaste al borde caíste sentada sobre esta, mientras el pelinegro tomo tu blusa y se deshizo de ella, no pudiste evitar sonrojarte un poco, aún era muy pronto para acostumbrarse a estar así con el mayor.

Ambos siguieron besándose y besándose, cada vez más apasionados a media que la molesta ropa iba abandonando sus cuerpos, hasta quedar totalmente desnudos. Te atreviste a tocar el esculpido torso del mayor con tus manos, ya que por primera vez las tenías libres desde el principio, cosa que le encanto al pelinegro, también te animaste a besarle el cuello y parte del pecho, como él lo había hecho contigo hace algunos minutos, lo que hizo que el mayor se le ocurriera una idea traviesa.

-[Nombre]… ¿has jugado algunas vez simón dice?- te pregunto con cierto brillo en los ojos que no pudiste descifrar.

-Sí, lo conozco- respondiste mirando al mayor algo confundida y este mordió tu cuello -aahnng!- gemiste.

-Juguemos- susurro cerca de tu oído y luego lamio donde hace poco había clavado sus dientes.

Acomodaron sus posiciones para "jugar" según el mayor. Tú estabas sentada en la cama, mientras el mayor estaba delante de ti hincado en sus rodillas, dejándote una altura perfecta para ver su hombría de frente.

-Este es el juego… no tan mocosa…- comenzó tomando tu mano y llevándose tu dedo índice a la boca y chupándolo –Lo que yo le haga a tu dedo, vas a repetirlo en mi miembro, ¿entendiste?- termino causando que tus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa y tu cara completa se pusiera roja, el mayor no pudo evitar curvar sus labios un poco en una especie de sonrisa –Pero que cara más adorable la que acabas de hacer [Nombre]- termino y lamio tu dedo de forma muy sugestiva –Vamos, juguemos un poco- termino viéndote mientras introducía y sacaba tu dedo de su boca.

Bajaste la mirada y esperaste unos segundos a calmarte, no ibas a negar que estabas un poco nerviosa, jamás habías hecho algo así antes, colocaste tu mano libre alrededor de la hombría del mayor acercándote para lamerlo y cuando este vio tu dedición, se animó a comenzar el juego.

-¿Ansiosa?...- Te pregunto a modo de broma –Aun no he dicho "simón dice"- termino provocándote una extraña vergüenza mezclada con excitación, aun así no retrocediste tu posición, y por fin vino la primera orden –Simón dice…- comenzó y luego dio lengüetazos alrededor de todo tu dedo y al terminar hiciste lo mismo con su miembro –muy bien, ahora, Simón dice…- repitió y volvió a dar lengüetazos por todo tu dedo pero luego lamio con énfasis la ñema de tu digito y tu repetiste la misma acción, lamiendo toda su longitud y luego pasando repetidamente tu lengua por todo el glande, reíste internamente al escuchar un pequeño bufido por parte del mayor cuando te detuviste –… Simón dice- continuo y metió tu dedo completamente en su boca y lo acaricio lascivamente con su lengua sacándote un gemido quedadito y luego saco en introdujo tu dedo varias veces en su boca, al detenerse lo imitaste de nuevo, pero esta vez decidiste agregarle lo anterior, comenzaste a lamerlo despacio por toda su extensión, después pasaste a prestarle atención a la punta y finalmente lo metiste todo en tu boca, acariciándolo con tu lengua sintiendo como el mayor temblaba un poco con cada rose de tu lengua en su hombría y luego comenzaste a meterlo y sacarlo en tu boca –Hazlo así un poco más…- dejo salir el pelinegro disfrutando de tus caricias, pero aun así te detuviste -¿Por qué te detienes?- Pregunto serio clavándote la mirada.

-¿Ansioso?- le respondiste levantando la mirada– No dijiste "simón dice"-

El mayor cerro los ojos y luego soltó –Simón se puede ir a la mierda, te voy hacer gritar mi nombre- termino el pelinegro empujándote repentinamente hasta que quedaste acostada completamente en la cama, el mayor te tomo de los tobillos jalándote hacia él, quedado perfectamente entre tus piernas y luego te sujeto por la parte interna de las rodillas abriendo más tus piernas y entro de una sola embestida en ti.

-¡NNGHHH!- Gemiste sonoramente, y diste gracias porque el mayor decidiera no moverse de inmediato -ahh… ahh…- se te escapaba con tu respiración entrecortada, el mayor se colocó sobre ti, dándote un demandante y apasionado beso e instantáneamente enroscaste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El pelinegro comenzó a moverse despacio y suave.

Al separar sus bocas, seguiste besando al mayor por su mejilla, bajaste por su mandíbula y por su cuello repartiendo pequeños besos y en la unión entre los hombros y el cuello lo mordiste, atrapándolo por sorpresa.

-¡nnggh!- dejo salir ronco el pelinegro – Tu…- continuo viéndote fijamente al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse más rápido.

-¡ahh… ca…pi...tan! ¡nngh!- gemiste sintiendo el aumento de velocidad en sus estocadas y luego les aumento también la fuerza.

-Te he… dicho… que me… llames… Levi!- dijo con su respiración entrecortada por el ajetreo.

-Lo... Siento… ¡nnnghh! ¡Levi~! ¡Ah! ¡Levi! ¡Levi!- gemiste sin poder controlarlo cada vez que lo sentías entrar con fuerza.

-Mucho… mejor…- bufo el pelinegro inundado en el placer, sin bajar el ritmo.

Siguieron en esa posición un rato más, y luego sentiste tú orgasmo llegar. Gemiste el nombre del mayor varias veces y con eso de fondo y tus paredes vaginales oprimiéndolo el pelinegro también llego a su clímax con un gemido ronco, se acostó sobre ti y lo abrazaste, podías sentir todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor y los pequeños espasmos en los cuerpos de ambos del post-orgasmo, se quedaron unos momentos así, el mayor sobre ti y ambos abrazándose, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron y el pelinegro salió de ti.

-Pero que desastre hicimos- dejo salir sin importancia el mayor sentándose en la cama, y luego tú también lo imitaste, dedicándole una mirada a la habitación con todas sus prendas esparcidas por todo el piso.

-Así parece- dijiste sonriendo.

-Maldición!- se quejó molesto el mayor

-¿Que ocurre Levi?- preguntaste algo preocupada.

-Nada, mejor nos dormimos ahora o alguien va a matarme mañana- explico el pelinegro y comenzaron a hacer la cama para dormir, pero antes no pudiste evitar mirar la hora en el reloj de la pared, 11:47 PM como volaba el tiempo a veces. –Ya duérmete mocosa- dijo el mayor jalándote para que te acostaras junto a él.

-Sí, mi Levi- contestaste acostándote a su lado y el mayor te abrazo posesivamente.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- le respondiste antes de cerrar tu ojos y caer presa del sueño.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de junto, cierto comandante de ojos azules agradecía que al fin los "niños" hayan terminado su faena, para así el poder dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente el comandante convoco a una reunión para anunciar la próxima expedición y exponer las estrategias que utilizarían para esta ocacion. Fueron repartidas las posiciones en la formación, teniendo en cuenta las habilidades y progreso de cada soldado, no dieron una posición exacta a cada quien, pero por la descripción que dio el rubio, cada miembro en la legión podía hacerse una idea de en qué posición iría. Una vez que termino la reunión, tus ojos no pudieron evitar seguir al pelinegro que fue tras el rubio, seguido unos instantes después por la castaña de lentes.

-Comandante! Por favor debo hablar con usted- dijo la de lentes apurando el paso para alcanzar al rubio.

-De acuerdo, hablare con ambos en mi oficina- dijo el ojiazul sin detener su caminar.

-¿uh? - Pregunto la castaña -¿Ambos? - dijo percatandose de la presencia del pelinegro, y este le dedico una mirada neutra.

Los 3 caminaron a un mismo ritmo hasta llegar a la oficina del rubio, este abrió la puerta para luego hacer una señal de que podían pasar primero. Al entrar el ojiazul se acomodo tras su escritorio y se rescosto en su silla.

-Bien, ¿quién empieza primero? - pregunto.

-Comandante- comenzó la castaña -Quería proponerle que en esta salida capturemos un titan para estudios de la división de investigación -

-Hanji, en esta ocasión me gustaria evitar la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles, no veo factible tu idea- objeto el ojiazul seriamente.

-Ah! Pero comandante, tengo una nueva estrategia- comenzó y fue interrumpida.

-Me niego- soltó el rubio.

-¡Pero Erwin! Al menos échale un vistazo- insistió la de lente extendiéndole una carpeta que el rubio tomo –Ahí explico toda la estrategia, al menos revísalo, por favor-

-Está bien, revisare la idea- dijo finalmente el rubio suspirando pesadamente.

-¡Gracias Comandante!- dijo la castaña sonriendo –Me retiro ahora- agrego haciendo el saludo militar y después de un asentimiento del rubio salió de la habitación.

-Bien…- comenzó el más alto – ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tiene que decir?- pregunto mirando al más bajo.

-Comandante, vengo a exigir una transferencia- dijo el pelinegro sin ningún tono en particular.

-¿Transferencia?...- pregunto el rubio sorprendiéndose un poco – ¿A dónde?-

-No se trata sobre mí- aclaro el pelinegro –Quiero que transfieran a la soldado [Apellido] a mi escuadrón, y durante la expedición sea asignada a mí mismo flanco-

-Levi… algo como eso…- comenzó con pesadez el rubio.

-Puedes hacerlo, eres el comandante-

-Eso es favoritismo- soltó un poco molesto.

-Te lo pido de acuerdo. No es por favoritismo, sabes que no soy así, pero si ella muere, me gustaría verla justo en ese momento- explico el más bajo.

-Es un poco macabro lo que acabas de decir- afirmo el rubio arrugando el entrecejo y recostando su espalda completamente en el respaldo de la silla.

-Lo sé, pero eso es un recuerdo que quiero tener la próxima vez que decía liarme con alguien- término y dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-Lo pensare- soltó el rubio antes de que el pelinegro cerrara la puerta dejando al mayor solo en su oficina.

* * *

Los días pasaron y llego el momento de la expedición. Tu cambio de escuadrón sorprendió a muchos, después de lo que te había sucedido en la última salida, no se lo esperaban y mucho menos que te tocara una posición tan céntrica. Aunque algunos, sobre todos los mayores, habían notado tus habilidades y el enorme progreso que habías tenido durante los entrenamientos, no les sorprendió tanto el cambio. Las únicas que parecían entender todo perfectamente y no podían evitar reírse al verte eran, Hanji y Petra. Ellas sabían perfectamente que ese abrupto cambio tenía que ver con el mayor, si o si, y aunque tú les negaras, en tu interior si les creías un poco, ellas realmente parecían conocer al mayor mejor que tú. Sin embargo, les agradecías su discreción ya que ninguna había dicho una sola palabra sobre tu relación con el mayor, y las bromas sobre tu cambio se la reservan solo entre ellas y tú.

En la expedición la teniente Hanji, no cabía en si misma de la emoción, no solo tenía una nueva forma de molestarte, sino que también el comandante había aprobado su proyecto para capturar un titán.

La expedición avanzo bien. Mientras la formación esquivaba a un grupo de 3 titanes, al girar a la izquierda, la formación se topó con un lago nuevo. Mientras los oficiales encargados registraban el nuevo terreno encontrado, el escuadrón completo tomo un pequeño descanso, ya que tenían algo de tiempo cabalgando. Un par de hora después de haber retomado la expedición, un titán aberrante se coló hasta la posición donde estaban tu nuevo escuadrón y tú, pero esta vez, tuviste buen tiempo de reacción y pudiste esquivar su pisada, evitando así caer del caballo, además al mirar al capitán, este te dio una orden con su mirada y tu asentiste. No les hicieron falta palabras para entenderse y accionar el plan, tú cortaste los tobillos del titán para que este no continuara avanzado y callera al suelo, y segundos después el pelinegro le rebano el cuello terminando así con el intruso. Unas horas más tarde, pudieron realizar la captura de un titán de 7 metros. Erwin estaba muy complacido, pues la estrategia de la teniente Zoe, había resultado muy bien, y no habían resultado bajas a la hora de la captura. Se dio la orden de regresar al cuartel general, la expedición había resultado bastante bien, y por esta ocasión habían tenido mucha suerte, pues solo tenían heridos, algunos más graves que otros, pero al menos estaban vivos.

Al regresar los miembros del escuadrón, se organizaron para atender a los heridos y otro grupo para asegurar el titán, ya que dentro de poco oscurecería y sería más complicado atarlo si este no se movía para nada, ya que no sabrían medir su fuerza y a la mañana siguiente podría soltarse.

Esa noche, aunque no había una fiesta como tal, se podía sentir un ambiente de celebración en los cuarteles de la legión de reconocimiento.


	5. Capítulo 5 – Todos observando

Lamento mucho la demora, pero no había tenido tiempo para actualizar.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado reveiws (corazónjpg)

Se les agradece un montón.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Todos observando.**

Al día siguiente aun se podía sentir ese ambiente de celebración, todos los miembros de la legión estaban muy alegres, Se les veía charlar amenamente y algunos hasta canturreaban alguna tonada y es que, regresar la misma cantidad de soldados y con un titán capturado, era realmente una gran victoria. Ese dia hasta el desayuno fue diferente, incluso había más comida, y además estaba ese ambiente de paz, porque no habrían entrenamientos por ese día.

-Buenos días Petra- saludaste sonriendo sentándote al frente de la pelirroja y su pareja.

-Buenos días [Nombre]- te saludos está devolviéndote la sonrisa.

-Hoy todos están de muy bueno humor- dijiste mientras comenzabas a comer.

-Si- comenzó la ojiambar –Realmente que la misión resultara todo un éxito ha levantado el ánimo de todos-

-Yo solo espero que esto no provoque que luego se duerman en los laureles- Comenzó el de cabello rubio opaco –Con permiso señoritas, me retiro- Agrego recogiendo su plato y levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Y siempre es así de extrovertido?- Preguntaste cuando el mayor ya estaba bastante lejos.

La pelirroja rio un poco cubriendo su boca con su mano –A veces se pone así, está molesto porque no pudo lucirse en batalla- explico.

-Entiendo… oye Petra, ¿no has visto a Hanji?- Preguntaste viendo a todos lados buscando con la vista a la de lentes.

-No. Seguro debe estar tan emocionada con el titán que no se ha alejado de el- explico la mayor, cursando sus brazos y luego apoyándolos en la mesa.

-Entiendo- respondiste asintiendo, para luego continuar con tu desayuno.

Ese dia fue bastante tranquilo, estuviste hablando con los soldados más jóvenes entre ellos Armin y Eren, y por supuesto ignorabas la mirada de Mikasa, que después de haber soportado la mirada fría y afilada del mayor, la de la chica era un juego de niños.

Para la hora del almuerzo, aun seguías conversando con los muchachos, sobre todo con Armin y es que mantener una conversación con el, era muy fácil. Se sentaron juntos para comer y por supuesto seguir la conversación. Buscaste a las mayores con la mirada, pero de nuevo solo pudiste encontrar a Petra y, al hacer contacto visual con ella moviste tu mano en el aire saludandola y esta te devolvió el gesto alegremente. Minutos después de seguir hablando con el rubio pudiste sentir ese escalofrío y pesadez que solo podía causar una persona en ti y al voltear, efectivamente, el capitán Levi estaba observándote fijamente, lo miraste por un momento y luego el volteo su cara, aun asi tu te quedaste observándolo, parece que le dijeron algo, por esa razón había desviado la mirada de ti pero después volvió a mirarte, se levanto de la mesa he hizo una señal con su cabeza de que lo siguieras, o eso entendiste, y seguido el mayor salio del comedor. Te sorprendiste un poco y apuraste el ritmo para comer.

-¿Que sucede [Nombre]?- pregunto el rubio enseguida, realmente era muy observador.

-Nada...- comenzaste pasando un bocado -Solo... Me dieron ganas de ir al baño- mentiste y continuaste comiendo apresuradamente hasta terminar -Me retiro chicos, hablamos después- te despediste recogiendo tu plato y saliendo de allí apresuradamente.

-Vaya...- comenzó Eren -Realmente debe tener ganas-

-Mmmm... - Comenzó el rubio -A mi no me pareció asi- hizo una pausa -Pero no quiero sacar una teoría sin tener mas información- termino.

-Habla Armin- comenzó la pelinegra -Tus teorías siempre son muy acertadas-

-No, aun no voy a decir nada- dijo firme el rubio mirando a los lados, sus amigos entendieron y dejaron de insistir.

Mientras tanto tu corrías por los pasillos para poder alcanzar al mayor, no querías ponerlo de mal humor, luego de cruzar en una esquina antes de seguir derecho el mayor te llamo.

-¡Oye mocosa! - escuchaste deteniendo tu andar en seco -¿A donde vas?- pregunto el pelinegro de brazos cruzados y recostado de la pared.

-Emmm... Bueno yo... - comenzaste -Creí que usted me había llamado- dijiste finalmente un poco apenada bajando la mirada.

-De hecho, si lo hice, ven- dijo dándote la espalda -debemos hablar - termino y comenzó a caminar. No te dio tiempo de preguntarle al mayor de que se trataba, simplemente comenzaste a seguirlo. Pudiste notar que pasaron cerca del laboratorio de Hanji, lo que significaba que estaban bastante alejados de todos. Por el pasillo que estaban caminado, tenía muchas columnas que terminaban en arcos al llegar al techo y apenas un pequeño muro entre las columnas, que dividía de estar afuera y adentro, continuaron caminando por ese pasillo hasta una parte donde no había muro divisor y se podía pasar calmadamente hacia el patio, el mayor salió por allí y lo seguiste, continuó caminado un poco más a prisa y pasaron por una parte un poco tupida por varios árboles y arbustos y llegaron a lo que parecía ser un establo abandonado.

Al llegar tú te quedaste observando la antigua arquitectura, se veía bastante maltrecha y sucia, te quedaste meditando si el capitán iba a hacerte entrar a ese lugar, aunque por una parte lo dudabas pues él era un maniático de la limpieza, entonces una idea cruzo rápidamente por tu cabeza, tal vez el mayor quería que lo limpiasen juntos, tu cara se ensombreció ante la idea de tener que limpiar semejante lugar.

-¡Hey mocosa!- Te llamo el pelinegro sacándote de tu pensamientos -¿Puedes acercarte?- Pregunto recostándose en un árbol.

Terminaste de pasar por los arbustos y te acercaste al mayor como este te había pedido, y al llegar te tomo de la muñeca, provocando que te dieras la vuelta y quedaras de espaldas a él mientras te sujetaba firmemente por la cintura, provocando que sus cuerpo quedaran pegados.

-Entonces…- comenzó repartiendo pequeños besos por tu cuello -¿Te gustan rubios?- pregunto lamiendo desde la base de tu cuello hasta la oreja.

-¡nnhg!- gemiste ante ese acto –No capitán-

-Vamos…- continuo el mayor dando otro lengüetazo a tu cuello, y luego susurro en tu oreja –No es algo que me molestaría- termino y tu cuerpo tembló ligeramente antes esto.

-No…nnghh- gemiste quedadito cuando comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de tu oreja –nnhhg no, no-

-No… ¿Qué?- Pregunto divertido mientras repetía lo mismo con la otra oreja.

-nnnhhg!... Le-vi, él no me… nhg!... gusta…- respondiste dificultosamente.

-¿Realmente?- pregunto y luego te mordió la unión entre el cuello y los hombros y tú gemiste –Hablaron mucho rato- continuo lamiendo donde antes había mordido.

-Dice cosas interesantes…-

-¿Si?...pero apuesto a que no hace nada interesante- dijo el mayor soltando el agarre en tu cintura para tomar tus senos en sus manos y apretarlos mientras te lamia y besaba en cuello un poco brusco.

-nnggh! Levi… ahh... a mí solo me gustas tú…- dijiste con dificultad por las sensaciones que te estaba provocando el pelinegro.

-Me agrada oír eso- te susurro y luego tomo tu cara para unir sus labios por sobre tus hombros durante unos segundos y al separarse, tú te volteaste para quedar frente a él, tomar su cara entre tus manos y besarlo de forma demandante. Metiste tu lengua en su boca sin ningún tacto y comenzaste a masajear la de el con la tuya, el mayor te tomo fuertemente de la cintura, pegando un poco más sus cuerpos y tomo el control del beso haciendolo muy placentero, creando una suave sensación en sus labios y una sincronizada danza entre sus lenguas. Así se mantuvieron unos minutos hasta que terminaste el beso por falta de oxígeno, tu respiración estaba un poco acelerada y tus mejillas completamente rojas, el mayor sonrió –Debo enseñarte a besar mejor mocosa- dijo apoyando su frente en la tuya.

-Ya dejar de llamarme así, no soy una mocosa Levi- Dijiste besando sus labios dulcemente y te quedaste observándolo. El mayor también te vio unos momentos y luego beso tu frente.

-Tienes razón, aunque para mí siempre lo serás- dijo y comenzó a desabotonar tu blusa –Es tan fácil sin las correas- dejo salir.

-¡Le-Levi!- exclamaste totalmente sonrojada -¡A-aquí no!- dijiste alejándote un poco de él apresuradamente, mientras abotonabas de nuevo tu blusa, y veías como el se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y deshacía el nudo de su corbata.

-¿Ahora ves?...- comenzó pero tú no entendiste, así que continuo explicando al ver tu cara –Deja de hacer niñerías- dijo sacándose la camisa dejándola en el piso junto con la chaqueta -Aquí nadie nos vera, mocosa- termino acercándose a ti y tomándote de las muñecas para luego hacer que colocaras tus manos sobre el árbol quedando de nuevo de espalda al mayor, este dejo caer algo de su peso sobre ti y de nuevo comenzó a desabrochar tu blusa.

-Levi…- dijiste suspirando cuando la termino de desabrochar por completo y comenzó a acariciar tu abdomen.

-Concéntrate en mí, solo en mí- dijo mientras desabrocha tu pantalón y su mano se colaba a través de tu ropa interior acariciándote el clítoris con suavidad sacándote algunos suspiros. Coloco su mano izquierda sobre la tuya mientras continuaba acariciándote -¿Aun nerviosa?- te pregunto algunos minutos después besándote el cuello.

-Si…- le respondiste soltando un suspiro. El mayor saco su mano de tu entrepierna y apoyo su barbilla en tu hombro.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, aun no te mojas- dejo salir y luego lamio sus dedos para meter su mano de nuevo en tu entrepierna y continuar acariciándote, sentías como sus dedos resbalaban con facilidad sobre toda la zona gracias a la saliva y eso comenzaba a envolverte en el placer. Involuntariamente levantaste tus caderas en busca de más contacto con el mayor y este te abrazo fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndote hacia él pegando sus cuerpos, se recostó sobre tu espalda y deslizo su mano más adentro pudiendo así introducir sus dedos en ti.

-¡nngh!- gemiste intentando reprimirlo al sentir sus dedos dentro de ti.

-Mucho mejor…- dijo el pelinegro bajando la copa del brasier para poder tocarte el pezón.

El mayor continúo masturbándote y acariciándote hasta que llegaste al orgasmo. Tus piernas flaquearon y te deslizaste hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, intentando normalizar tu respiración.

-No hemos terminado- dijo el ojioliva sacándote las botas y luego te ayudo a ponerte de pie para bajarte el pantalón con ropa interior incluida, el mayor también se desabrocho el suyo, mostrando así su enorme erección -Lamela- te dijo y tu doblaste un poco tu posición y comenzaste a pasar tu lengua por toda su extensión y después la metiste completa en tu boca, pudiste sentir el sabor un poco salado del pre-semen que goteaba su falo y luego el mayor te retiro -Así está bien- dijo colocando su mano en tu hombro para que te detuvieras. A continuación el mayor te tomo de la cintura y te levanto haciendo que recostaras tu espalda con el árbol. Enroscaste tus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y el bajo sus manos hasta tus glúteos para sostenerte mejor, y en seguida te empujo hacia arriba y al bajar te penetro de una sola estocada.

-¡nnhg!- gemiste colocando tus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El mayor no dijo nada solo te beso en los labios dulcemente hasta que le diste paso para adentrarse en tu boca y profundizar el beso, en eso el pelinegro comenzó a moverse despacio en ti, logrando sacarte algunos gemidos que morían en las bocas de ambos.

En ese momento una castaña de lentes iba de regreso de la cocina hacia su laboratorio, aún tenía muchas pruebas que realizar con los nuevos datos que había obtenido del titán. Iba caminando con un pedazo de pan en la boca, y otros más en una bolsa, cuando unos sonidos llamaron su atención. No supo descifrar exactamente que era lo que escuchaba, le resultaban tan familiares y a la vez tan desconocidos -¿Qué puede provocar ese sonido?- se preguntó la investigadora y comenzó a caminar con cautela hacia donde sus odios le decían que los sonidos eran más fuertes. Al ir acercándose se dio cuenta de que podía ser descubierta, la castaña de lentes había deducido que esa clase de sonidos no venían de alguna máquina, y ya que la vegetación cerca de la zona, no era muy alta, opto por gatear por el suelo hasta llegar al lugar sentándose y sacando de la bolsa otro pan y llevándoselo a la boca, metió sus manos por los arbustos y logro apartarlos lo suficiente para poder ver, lo que sea que estuviera produciendo ese sonido. Si no hubiese sido por el pedazo de pan que había engullido anteriormente su grito habría sido escuchado. Que sorpresa se llevó al ver a su amiga con el capitán en plena faena, y al parecer no habían notado para nada su presencia.

Por otra parte tú aun te encontrabas con tu espalda recostada del árbol, mientras te apoyabas en los hombros del pelinegro para que subir y bajar se le hiciera más fácil al mayor, poco después este decidió cambiar de posición, te bajo de sus brazos y de nuevo coloco tus manos sobre el árbol, agarro tus caderas con ambas manos y comenzó a penetrarte de forma corta y rápida.

-¡Ah! ¡Levi!- gemiste al sentirlo subir el ritmo de las embestidas. -¡nngh!-

Mientras tanto la mujer de lentes, había decidido quedarse, tenía su libreta, comida y porno gratis, ¿Qué más podía pedir?, además, se argumentó ella misma, que eso sin duda era un comportamiento que debía ser estudiado.

-Hanji!- escucho que la llamaron, detuvo sus apuntes y al voltear vio a la pelirroja corriendo hacia ella, la de lentes inmediatamente le hizo señales con las manos de forma alterada para que se detuviera y se acercara en silencio y gateando. La pelirroja un poco confundida con tantas señales raras, freno su andar, analizo un poco las señas y finalmente se acercó gateando y en silencio.

-Hanji- comenzó en voz baja -¿qué haces aquí sentada?- pregunto y luego escucho un fuerte gemido que la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Adivina quiénes son?- pregunto divertida la de lentes en voz baja también haciendo un nuevo apunte en su libreta, y luego oyeron un agudo "nnngh! Levi!" a lo que la pelirroja volvió a sonrojarse y la de lentes rio -Se están divirtiendo- termino y le señalo con el lápiz la pequeña abertura que ella había creado para poder ver. La pelirroja trago grueso, miro nuevamente a la castaña, quien le hizo un gesto animándola a asomarse y esta le hizo caso. Vaya visión que tuvo, luego de eso se cubrió inmediatamente su cara y se alejó.

-Creo que no quiero ver más…- dijo la pelirroja mirando al piso aun sonrojada.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te entran ganas?... más tarde podrías ir con Auruo…- le dijo la de lentes.

-¡No es por eso! ¡Esta mal!... hay que darles privacidad-

-¿Privacidad?... si eso querían, no lo estuvieran haciendo allí-

-bu-buen punto…- dudo la ojiambar.

-¡ay por favor!... imagina que estas realizando algún estudio científico- termino tapándose la boca con ambas manos para silenciar su risa.

-Nos vamos a ir al infierno por esto, ¿lo sabes?- dijo entre molesta y nerviosa la pelirroja.

-Tú relájate, disfruta el espectáculo- añadio la de lentes comenzando de nuevo a tomar notas en su libreta.

-¡Levi nngh!... estoy… cansada- gemiste quejándote pero el mayor no dijo nada -¡Levi… nngh! ¡Ya!... ¡nngh! ¡Mis piernas…!- medio gritaste, pero el mayor continuo ignorándote.

Ya en eso las mujeres que estaban escondidas habían dejado de hablar y estaban observando la situación.

Y por supuesto que el capitán sabía perfectamente que ellas estaban allí, pero no te quiso decir nada, para no arruinarte el momento, por esa razón, era que él no había oído tus peticiones, pero no era a propósito, él estaba tratando de escuchar lo que ellas decían. Pero como tú no estabas al tanto, te molestaste por haber sido ignorada y aprovechando su distracción, pateaste al mayor en el estómago provocando que callera sentado al suelo.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Pregunto molesto el pelinegro, pero tu simplemente te sentaste sobre el autopenetrandote y luego besándolo un poco brusco, a lo que él no respondió.

-Tengo rato diciéndote que se me cansaron las piernas- comenzaste a explicar tomando una de sus manos y colocándola sobre tu seno -No me dijiste que me concentrara en ti, no deberías tú también concentrarte en mí, ¿en que estabas pensado?- preguntaste y luego lo abrazaste.

-Tienes razón- dijo bajando su enojo -Mi culpa- continuo abrazándote y luego te tomo de las caderas -Ahora muévete, que se me baja la erección-

-Siempre tan directo- le respondiste sonriendo y con su ayuda comenzaste a moverte sobre el -¡Nnnhg!-

-Me encantas como te ves desde aquí [Nombre]- dijo el pelinegro abandonando tus caderas para agarrar tu senos y jugar un poco con tus pezones.

-¡nnhgg! ¡Levi!- gemiste unas octavas más arriba bajando un poco el ritmo.

-No he dicho que te detengas- dijo el mayor tomándote nuevamente de las caderas ayudándote a subir el ritmo.

-¡Levi!- gemiste moviéndote al ritmo que él te imponía, y minutos después llegaste a tu clímax -¡nnnnhgg!- gemiste deteniéndote, pero el mayor aun no lo iba a dejar allí. Se incorporó sin salir de ti y besándote hizo que te recostaras sobre el césped, posicionándote debajo de él y comenzó a moverse con movimientos rápidos y precisos -¡No! ¡Nnnnhhgg! ¡Levi! ¡Aahh!- gemiste por el cambio de posición, el mayor aumento un poco más la fuerza y velocidad en sus arremetidas volviéndolas erráticas, logrando así que llegaras nuevamente al orgasmo - ¡NNNGH!- gemiste sonoramente, mientras que el mayor solo lanzo un bufido al llegar a su clímax también, pronto fue bajando el ritmo hasta detenerse, su respiración estaba agitada igual que la tuya, se miraron fijamente unos segundos, apreciando como se expandía y contraía el pecho del contrario en busca del aire. Te incorporaste quedando sentada sobre el, colocaste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo y este te correspondió enredando sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura.

-¿Y ustedes 2 que hacen allí sentadas?- Escucharon los 4. El mayor y tú voltearon enseguida y al ver a Erwin allí parado te dio mucha vergüenza y te pegaste más al cuerpo del pelinegro y te tapaste con tu camisa lo que pudiste.

-¡Maldición Erwin! ¡¿De nuevo?¡- grito el pelinegro captando la atención del rubio haciendo que dirigiese su vista hacia ustedes.

El mayor se puso pálido por un momento y luego les dio la espalda -¡Con un demonio! ¡Para eso tienes habitación Levi! - grito - Los quiero en mi oficina a los 4, ¡AHORA!- término haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y se retiro con paso rápido del lugar.

-¡Tch! Maldito Erwin...- dijo el mayor bajito cuando el rubio se fue. Tu levantaste la mirada con los ojos un poco lloroso -No pasa nada- te dijo bajito y te tranquilizo acariciándote la cabeza -vamos a vestirnos- termino y tu asentiste.

Ambos se vistieron y se arreglaron, estaban todos sudados y algo pegajosos, pero ya tendrían tiempo después de asearse, el comandante los había pillado, de nuevo, y si los estaba solicitando a su oficina, seguro debía de haberse molestado. Bueno… no podía ser peor, ¿Verdad?... de todas formas ya los había regañado antes.

Al llegar hasta los arbustos para salir del lugar, pudiste ver a dos personas gateando rápidamente para alejarse de allí, y caíste en cuenta porque el comandante había dicho "los 4". No sabes qué fue lo que te hizo correr hacia las personas, si fue la rabia o la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Te paraste frente a ellas provocando que le primera chocara contigo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó y luego levanto la vista -Hola [Nombre]- saludo y luego rio nerviosamente.

-¿Nos estaban viendo?- preguntaste sintiendo un tic nervioso en tu ojo derecho y como tu cara se ponía completamente roja, no sabias si de la vergüenza o del enojo, pero al menos estaba agradecida de que fueras ellas y no alguien desconocido.

-emmm… bueno, veras- comenzó la de lentes y volvió a reír nerviosamente.

-De hecho si- soltó el mayor acercándose a ustedes -La loca de los titanes vio todo desde el principio prácticamente, mientras que Petra, llego después, y veía a veces- dijo calmadamente tomándote de la mano -Vamos, Erwin nos espera- término y comenzó a caminar.

-¡¿EH?!- gritaste -¿Lo sabias?- preguntaste siendo arrastrada por el mayor.

-Después hablaremos de eso- se limitó a responderte el pelinegro.

-Entonces si se dio cuenta- dejo salir la teniente con una sonrisa de medio lado viendo cómo se alejaban.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué vergüenza Hanji!- se quejó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie -No vuelvo a hacerte caso-

-¡Jajajajaja!- rio poniéndose también de pie -¡Vamos! Gracias a mi viste a la polla más fuerte de la humanidad en acción- termino provocando que la muchacha se pusiera roja como tomate y luego volvió a reír sonoramente comenzando a caminar, y la otra la siguió.


	6. Capítulo 6 – La Boda

**Capítulo 6 – La Boda.**

Una vez que estuvieron en la oficina del comandante, todos se acomodaron en fila frente al escritorio de este, haciendo el saludo militar y manteniéndolo. El rubio pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro mirándolos, casi detallándolos, mientras pensaba que debería hacer con todos ustedes. Levi y tú, estaban despeinados y toda sus ropas estaban desarregladas, el mayor ni siquiera se había molestado en atar su corbata o meter su camisa dentro de su pantalón que tenía manchas de césped, tierra y quien sabe que más. Tus ropas tampoco estaban en mejores condiciones que las de él, y por supuesto las mujeres tenían los pantalones también sucios por haber estado arrastrándose por el piso.

-Levi…- comenzó el comandante con pesadez y luego suspiro -¿No habíamos quedado en mantenerlo en secreto?-

-No recuerdo haber prometido algo como eso, señor- Respondió con calma -Además, si alguien sabe sobre esta relación, incluso antes que usted, son ellas- continuo señalándolas con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, provocando que la 3 mujeres se tensaran al instante -¿O lo van a negar?- Termino viéndolas por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo ninguna dijo nada.

-¡Soldados, respondan! ¿Es cierto lo que dice el capitán Levi?- Pregunto el ojiazul al ver que ninguna tenía planeado decir nada, y así pasaron unos segundos más hasta que la teniente se animó a responder.

-Sí señor, es cierto- contesto la de lentes en tono serio.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de pesadez -Entiendo, en ese caso, no es tan grave el asunto- comenzó y luego abrió la gaveta de su escritorio, saco una carpeta y la coloco sobre este -Aquí tengo todos tu papeles corregidos soldado [Apellido]- dijo mirándote y tu asentiste.

-Lamento causarle tantas molestias- te disculpaste inclinado un poco tu cabeza.

-No te preocupes, también me entere que no tienes ningún familiar vivo desde hace varios años- comento el rubio.

-Es correcto señor- afirmaste.

-En ese caso, como no tienes un tutor legal vivo, y es mi deber como comandante vigilar por todos los miembros del escuadrón, y además no me gustaría que vuelva a ocurrir un incidente como el de hoy, es mi obligación pedirles que se casen lo más pronto posible- término muy seriamente mirándote a ti y luego al capitán.

-Erwin…- comenzó el pelinegro -Sé que generalmente apoyo tus ideas por muy descabelladas que parezcan, pero esta vez si te estas excediendo- termino con pesadez en su voz.

-No lo veo de esa forma, si yo fuera el padre de [Nombre] ya te había castrado, pero como ella no es mi hija- comenzó el comandante enumerando sus razones con los dedos -Ya es mayor de edad y tú eres mi mejor soldado, no debo hacerlo. Así que se casan te guste o no- termino.

-¡Esto es estúpido! Todavía es una mocosa, no puedes atarla a alguien como yo así de repente- protesto el pelinegro.

-Le-Levi…- comenzaste algo tímida -No soy una mocosa, lo sabes- juntaste tus manos y bajaste la mirada ocultando tu sonroja -Además… no me molestaría casarme contigo-

El mayor se acercó a ti y de pronto te abrazo -Mocosa tonta- dijo y beso tu frente y luego tú le correspondiste el abrazo -Esta bien Erwin, nos casaremos- dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

-¡WUUAAAAJAJA! ¡Que emoción!- Grito la de lentes y luego te separo de pelinegro agarrándote de las manos - ¡Felicitaciones [Nombre]!- grito de nuevo abrazándote y luego se acercó la pelirroja.

-¡Felicitaciones!- te dijo sumándose al abrazo también -Felicitaciones capitán- dijo al separarse de ti.

-Gracias- dijo este sin ganas.

-¡Hay que hacer una súper boda!- comenzó emocionada Hanji -Te quiero ver con un enorme vestido blanco y al capitán con su traje negro-

-Sí, seria lindo- agrego la pelirroja - También deberíamos hacer la boda en una iglesia, ¿Qué tipos de flores te gustan [Nombre]?-

-¡Siiiii!, en la iglesia quedaría muy bien- agrego la de lentes -Y adornada con muchas flores-

-Dejen de decidir cosas por su cuenta, ¡Demonios! el que se va a casar yo soy- soltó el pelinegro un poco molesto, cursándose de brazos.

-Tranquilo enanin, si es que en estas cosas, la opinión del novio no cuenta- le soltó la teniente con una sonrisa.

-Loca cuatro ojos…- siseo un poco molesto, tomándote de la mano para jalarte hacia el con fuerza -Mantente al margen como siempre lo has hecho- hizo el saludo militar sin soltarte -Nos retiramos- termino el pelinegro para salir contigo a rastras de la oficina.

-Míralo…- canturreo la castaña de lentes -¿Quién se imaginaria que ese enanin fuera tan posesivo?- pregunto encogiéndose de hombros, sin recibir más respuestas de los presente que una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto por el pasillo ibas caminado a prisa intentando mantenerle el ritmo al mayor mientras este aun te jaloneaba de la mano.

-Le… Levi… por favor… ve más despacio- dijiste algo agitada por el correteo.

-No, necesito bañarme- dijo el mayor sin detener su andar.

-Pe-pero Levi…- te quejaste pero el mayor no te dejo continuar.

-Ya podrás descansar cuando estemos limpios- soltó el mayor sin detenerse.

Y en todo ese trecho no se dieron cuenta, o al menos tú no notaste que algunos miembros los habían visto. Eren, Mikasa y Armir los habían observado pasar tomados de la mano y aún más te habían escucho llamar al capitán simplemente "Levi".

-Realmente es raro cuando Armir se equivoca- Soltó la pelinegro un poco sorprendida.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- la secundo el ojiaguamarina.

-Lo que yo nunca me hubiese esperado es que fuera el capitán Levi- dijo el rubio algo pensativo -Eso si es sorpresa- agrego.

Al llegar a la habitación del mayor, este te empujo un poco para que entraras primero, cerro la puerta con seguro, y luego volvió a tomarte de la mano pasando directo al baño y seguido comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿Que... Que haces? - preguntaste bajando la mirada.

-Como si nunca me hubieses visto desnudo... - comenzó arrojando su camisa en el cesto de la ropa sucia -Desvístete tú también, ¿o piensas bañarte con ropa?- agrego quitándose los pantalones. Lo miraste unos segundos y después volteaste un poco sonrojada y comenzaste a desvestirte tú también.

Se metieron a la ducha juntos, por un momento pensaste que querría continuar con lo que estaban haciendo en el bosque, pero no, realmente a veces podías olvidar lo obsesivo que podía ser el ojioliva con la limpieza.

Al salir el mayor fue directo a su armario, saco algo de ropa y comenzó a vestirse, mientras tanto tú optaste por quedarte sentada en la cama envuelta en la toalla. No era tu cuarto así que no tenías tus cosas a la mano, y tampoco tenías planeado caminar hasta tu habitación con nada más que la toalla.

Luego de ponerse el pantalón, el pelinegro cayó en cuenta que tú no tenías que ponerte, te observo un momento y luego termino de vestirse, mientras anudaba su corbata se acerco a ti.

-Iré por algo de ropa a tu habitación- dijo terminando el nudo -Deberías mudarte para acá, después de todo, pronto será oficial - agrego para darse la espalda y salir de la habitación.

Su comentario te dejo un poco sorprendida y con un leve tono carmín sobre tus mejillas, era cierto, pronto debían casarse por órdenes del comandante, aunque realmente no te molestaba la idea, cubriste tu cara con tus manos al pensar que en poco tiempo estarían compartiendo habitación.

Por su parte el capitán Levi iba caminando con paso rápido hasta tu habitación, y puedo divisar de nuevo al trio de amigos en el mismo lugar y esta vez cruzo miradas con Eren, quien le sonrió a forma de saludo.

-¡Tch!- comenzó mentalmente el pelinegro volteando su mirada -¿Es que no tienen nada productivo que hacer?- se preguntó apresurando el paso.

En pocos minutos llego a tu habitación, tomo algo de ropa, la metió en una bolsa y salió. Otra vez al pasar por el mismo pasillo de regreso a su cuarto, volvió a ver a los molestos mocosos, mientras maldecía internamente, sintiendo como lo seguían las miradas de los menores.

-¿Era ropa lo que llevaba el capitán?- Pregunto el castaño en un susurro.

-No lo sé, no pude ver bien- Respondió la asiática, en voz baja.

-A mí también me pareció que era ropa- agrego el ojiazul imitando el tono de voz.

-Bueno… -comenzó Eren sonriendo y manteniendo el tono bajo -Ya no hay que ser un genio para saber que está pasando- termino haciendo gestos con sus manos. Junto sus dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda formando un círculo y lo señalo con el dedo índice de la derecha, provocando que Mikasa se sorprendiera y cubriera su boca con sus manos.

-¿Tú crees Eren?- pregunto el rubio riendo nerviosamente, aunque también él había pensado en algo como eso, pero todo había sido tan repentino que realmente, lo dudaba.

-Después de lo que acabamos de ver, es casi seguro- dejo salir el ojiaguamarina.

Por otro lado, el mayor ya estaba devuelta contigo en la habitación y te entregaba la ropa para que te vistieras y luego tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana, sin dejar de verte fijamente y obviamente te diste cuenta de eso y te avergonzaste.

-Levi… dejar de verme- pediste sin mirarlo mientras te colocabas la falda larga rosa que te había traído.

-Casi eres mi esposa, así que tengo el derecho de verte todo lo que quiera- dejo salir con tono calmado. No pudiste discutir contra eso, así que lo dejaste mirarte sin decir nada hasta que terminaste de arreglarte.

-Por cierto…- comenzaste caminando hacia donde estaba el mayor y te sentaste de ese lado de la cama frente al ojioliva -¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta que nos estaban observando?-

-Ya te lo había dicho, tu amiga la loca observo casi desde el principio, y la otra llego unos minutos después. En realidad Petra solo estaba buscando a la loca y no sabía que ella estaba de voyerista viendo lo que no debe- respondió el mayor con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Qué vergüenza me da…- dijiste mirando al piso.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho [Nombre]- comenzó levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ti -Tengo suficiente edad como para decirte, que lo que paso no tiene relevancia- continuo sentándose a horcajadas sobre ti y tomando tu cara entre sus manos -Así que no molestes con eso mocosa- termino dándote un pasional beso, metiendo su lengua en tu boca comenzando una exquisita danza entre sus lenguas que se masajeaban la una con la otra.

Entre besos y caricias fueron acomodándose más hacia el centro de la cama, y el mayor cambio de posición quedando ahora entre tus piernas, se acostó completamente sobre ti. Terminaban un beso y comenzaban otro, la temperatura estaba comenzando a subir en los cuerpos de ambos, el pelinegro había comenzado a acariciarte por todas partes sobre la ropa que estaba comenzando a molestar, mientras que tú enredabas tus piernas en su cintura para atraerlo más hacia ti y tener más contacto. El ojioliva comenzó a meter su mano debajo de tu blusa provocándote un ligero temblor al sentir en tu piel sus helados dedos, el mayor sonrió complacido y volvió a besarte con pasión.

En ese momento se escuchó que tocaron la puerta de la habitación. El pelinegro termino el beso molesto y golpeo en el colchón con su mano libre maldiciendo. -¡Adelante!- grito malhumorado aun sin moverse de su posición. Se escuchó como intentaban abrir la puerta pero esta no cedió.

-Está cerrado- se escuchó desde afuera y automáticamente reconocieron esa voz, se trataba del comandante Erwin.

-Esta es la tercera vez, no puedo creerlo- te susurro el mayor en el oído y no pudiste evitar sonreír ante el comentario, el mayor se levantó y tú te incorporaste. Te sentaste recostándote del respaldo de la cama, cuando el rubio entro a la habitación el pelinegro se sentó a tu lado, montando una pierna en la cama flexionándola formando un 4 con la otra que permaneció fuera del colchón y tocando el suelo, mientras que el rubio se sentó al pie de la cama frente a ustedes.

-Estuve hablando con Hanji y Petra…- e hizo una pausa pues el capitán lo interrumpió.

-Esto no puede ser nada bueno- soltó irónicamente.

-No seas tan negativo Levi. Estuvimos pensando que sería buena idea hacer la boda aquí- comenzó el rubio abriendo la carpeta que traía, esparciendo varias fotos y papeles por la cama -Es una iglesia en Sina, ¿no les parece hermosa?- pregunto sonriendo, el ojioliva no dijo nada, pero tú estabas deslumbrada con las imágenes, se veía muy bonita la iglesia, y además nunca habías estado en Sina -Las chicas también pensaron en los adornos, por su puesto los lazos serán en blanco, y las flores habían pensado en lirios, calas y rosas- agrego mostrando los bocetos de adornos que habían diseñado las chicas.

-Erwin…- comenzó el pelinegro dispuesto a objetar, pero el rubio levanto sus cejas y te observo a ti que estabas metida en los dibujos y sonriendo y luego volvió la vista hacia él, quien te observo y suspiro con pesadez -No me gustan mucho las calas- termino por decir resignado.

-No hay problema, igual pueden decidirse después, cuando vayamos a la floristería a encargar los arreglos- respondió el ojiazul sonriendo triunfante.

-Nunca he estado en Sina… - dijiste saliendo de tu mundo.

-No te pierdes de nada interesante- dijo el pelinegro con desdén.

-Pasado mañana debo ir intramuros, aprovechare para hacer la reservación para la iglesia- aviso el mayor recogiendo los papeles.

-¿Erwin, no es demasiado pronto para eso?- pegunto el ojioliva serio.

-No te preocupes por eso, hare la reserva con el tiempo prudente para los preparativos- respondió terminando de guardar todos los papeles -Deberíamos ir bajando, ya es hora de cenar- finalizo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación y luego ustedes también se levantaron.

-¡oi!- te llamo el mayor -¿Estás de acuerdo con todo eso?- pregunto parándose frente a ti.

-Pues…- comenzaste algo dudosa -Todo se ve costoso y yo no tengo como para pagar algo así- terminaste bajando la mirada.

-Mocosa tonta, eso es lo de menos. Me refería a si todo es de tu agrado- pregunto el pelinegro bastante serio.

Inmediatamente levantaste tu mirada un poco sorprendida para verlo directo a la cara -Si… si, todo me gusta-

-Si hay algo que quieras cambiar, solo dímelo, ¿entendido?- pregunto tomando tu mano.

-Si- contestaste sonriéndole y luego salieron de la habitación.

-Creí que habían comenzado de nuevo- dijo el rubio cuando salieron al pasillo.

-¿No te habías ido ya?- pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad.

-No, dije que bajaríamos juntos- respondió sonriendo y comenzaron a caminar los 3.

-¿Puedes borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara, Erwin?... está comenzando a crisparme los nervios-

-No. Puedes irte acostumbrando a ella- Respondió el rubio sonriendo aún más.

-Levi, no seas así, el comandante está feliz por nosotros- le dijiste sonriendo también al mayor guindándote de su brazo, y este no objetó nada.

* * *

Los días pasaron y como les había dicho el comandante a Levi y a ti, partió a Sina, Para sorpresa del pelinegro se fue solo, realmente creyó que iría al menos con Hanji.

Para extrañeza de muchos en el cuartel, luego de pasar algunos días, notaron que el comandante había tardado más en regresar que las anteriores ocasiones en que había ido a entregar los informes de la misión, algunos comenzaron a preocuparse de si lo habían metido preso, otros que lo había asesinado, y que sería bueno mandar un grupo a investigar y otros simplemente pensaban que como la misión había resultado bien, lo estaban celebrando. Claro, todas las cosas dichas eran simples especulaciones de los soldados, y cuando los escuchabas hablar de esa forma, te sentías un poco mal, pues sabias la verdadera razón de su inusual tardanza.

También como las actividades durante esos días habían bajado de ritmo como siempre que el comandante estaba ausente, hablabas frecuentemente con Petra y Hanji, quienes cada vez te daban más ideas para la boda.

Al volver el comandante al cuartel, trajo consigo toda la información, reservas y ordenes de retiro sobre los pedidos que las mujeres le habían solicitado, e inmediatamente se reunieron los 5 en su oficina para hablar al respecto. El comandante había pagado la iglesia, y el salón donde se haría la recepción, había apartado un cupo para el pastel con un repostero muy codiciado en Sina y ordenado todo el menú que se repartiría en la fiesta con bebidas y mesa de dulces incluido, y además había hecho la cita para la confección de los tarjes. Lo único que le quedo por fuera, fueron las flores, y es que no había acordado bien cuales eran, de qué color irían y en qué forma.

A partir de allí, los días se te hicieron más cortos y cansados, con todas las cosas que se debían hacer, pasabas mucho tiempo con Erwin y sobre todo Levi, iban seguido a intramuros, a veces los acompañaba Hanji, a veces solo iban el capitán y tú y por supuesto esto comenzó a levantar rumores, de los cuales te enterabas por Petar y Hanji, sin embargo no les prestaste mucha atención con todo el ajetreo que tenías, y Levi mucho menos. Pero el comandante si, Incluso ya había insistido en varias ocasiones para que ustedes hicieran un brindis en el comedor anunciando su compromiso, a lo que el pelinegro se negó rotundamente haciéndole una señal al rubio entendió perfectamente.

No se dijo nada sobre su boda hasta unas semanas antes, cuando por fin el capitán accedió a hacer el anuncio en el comedor. La mayoría se sorprendió y se oyeron muchos murmullos, pero también hubo quienes vitorearon y aplaudieron, y por supuesto los más cercanos se acercaron a felicitarlos.

* * *

El día de la boda al fin llego, después de tanto ajetreo, al fin te encontrabas en la iglesia, estabas en uno de los cuartos terminándote de arreglar, y esperando a que los invitados terminaran de llegar, en su casi totalidad, miembros de la legión de reconocimiento.

Estabas sentada frente al tocador, ya casi habías terminado de arreglarte, solo te faltaba colocarte el velo y los guantes. Tenías un hermoso vestido color blanco, que consistía de 2 piezas, el corsé abotonado en la espalda y adornado con pedrería plateada en el frente y la falda que caía en varias capas hasta llegar al suelo y se unían en el lado izquierdo en un lazo y en el centro de este una rosa con pedrería plateada. En eso entran al cuarto y te levantas dándote la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Levi!- gritaste dándole la espalda rápidamente -Sabes que no debes ver el vestido hasta llegar al altar-

-Otra vez con esa estúpida suposición- dijo acercándose a ti y abrazándote recostándose en tu espalda.

-Hanji dice que es de mala suerte- replicaste un poco tímida.

-Eso es fácil solucionarlo- comenzó besándote por los hombros, abriendo el broche de la falda.

-Levi… no… ¿que… haces?- preguntaste forcejeando con el mayor.

-Dijiste que no puedo verte con el vestido, entonces voy a quitártelo- te susurro en el oído jalando la falda hasta dejarla caer en el piso.

-Levi detente, la boda comienza pronto- le advertiste huyendo de él, dejándole admirad tus piernas cubiertas por las medias blancas que terminaban en el muslo, y también un ligero en la pierna derecha, sin mencionar tu ropa interior blanca también; el mayor se relamió los labios mientras te devoraba con la vista.

-Estoy cansado de esperar- soltó y se acero de nuevo a ti, acorralándote contra la pared y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de tu cabeza cerrándote el paso.

-Le…Levi… no… mi maqui… - intentaste advertirle al mayor al ver su cercanía, pero te ignoro uniendo sus labios en un demandante beso, colocando segundos después sus manos sobre tus glúteos y apretándolos.

Colocaste tus manos sobre su pecho intentando separarlo pero no pudiste alejarlo y así el ojioliva comenzó a repartir besos por todo tu cuello, y parte del pecho que dejaba visible el corsé. El mayor se quitó el saco, y se aflojo el corbatín. Tú hiciste un nuevo intento en alejarlo pero este no te lo permitió y esta vez tomo tus manos con fuerza y las sostuvo sobre tu cabeza mientras comenzaba a colar su mano por tu ropa interior, mientras te removías intentando impedírselo.

-Mocosa deja de moverte-

-No, Levi… después de la boda puedes hacerme lo que quieras… ¡nnghh!...- dejaste salir cuando te acaricio en esa parte -Es... Espera, ¿no me escuchas? Aahhh…-

-No- respondió y aun agarrándote de las manos se acercó a la cortina, jalo la cinta que la sostenía y la amarro alrededor de tus muñecas, luego te arrastro hacia la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación haciendo que doblaras tu cuerpo hacia adelante para que apoyaras los brazos en el mesa, quedando de espaldas al mayor dejándole una perfecta vista de tus partes, y este sin pensarlo dos veces bajo tu ropa interior, se lamio dos dedos y los introdujo en ti, y seguido comenzó a moverlos despacio, mientras se acostaba sobre ti.

-Cuando te vi toda de blanco, quise ensuciarte, irónico ¿no crees?- te susurro comenzando a mover sus dedos más a prisa y pronto reemplazándolos con su hombría, sacándote algunos gemidos que tratabas de que no fueran muy altos, considerando el lugar donde estaban.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia, Erwin se había acercado hasta el altar pero no pudo divisar al pelinegro. Se acercó a las chicas preguntándoles por el capitán y por ti, debido a que él ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Las mujeres sabían perfectamente donde te encontrabas, pero lo que se imaginó la de lentes, era realmente lo que no quería encontrar.

-Aguarda en la entrada Erwin, yo sé dónde pueden estar. Petra acompáñame- dijo decidida la de lentes que llevaba un vestido [color favorito] igual que la pelirroja, ya que ambas eran tus damas de honor.

Al llegar al cuarto donde estabas terminándote de arreglar, la de lentes toco un par de veces y luego entro sin esperar alguna confirmación junto con Petra, quien apenas vio el espectáculo se cubrió la cara con sus manos, quedándose estática.

-¡Levi por amor a todos los dioses!, ¿no podías esperar un poco?- dijo castaña acercándose a ustedes, empujo al mayor para quitarlo sobre ti, ayudándote a levantarte y te desamarro la manos. -Ya están todos los invitados, y Erwin estaba como loco buscándote también- el mayor solo rodo los ojos ante sus palabras - Ven [Nombre], anda al baño a limpiarte- te dijo la de lentes señalándote el bañito que tenía la habitación, mientras que el pelinegro había tomado algunas toallitas húmedas que le había ofrecido Hanji y se había limpiado allí mismo, al terminar se acomodó el corbatín, y se colocó de nuevo el saco.

-¿No sé por qué te cubres los ojos?- le pregunto a la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación -Como si no hubieses visto mi pene antes- termino y salió del lugar.

-¿¡EEEHH!?- grito muerta de la vergüenza cuando el mayor cerró la puerta mientras que la de lentes estaba muerta de risa.

-Nunca va a cambiar- dejo salir aun riendo, y en eso saliste del baño ya aseada y con tu ropa interior en su lugar. -Ay [Nombre], hay que retocar tu maquillaje- comento la castaña deteniendo su risa -Bueno- continuo examinándote completa -Con las marcas en la manos, me alegra que el vestido lleve guantes- termino sonriendo.

-Si…- respondiste roja como tomate -Gracias chicas…-

-No hay de que- respondió Hanji sonriéndote, haciéndole señas a Petra para que se acercara y la ayudara a arreglarte.

En unos minutos ya estabas como si el "huracán" Levi nunca hubiese pasado por ti. Retocaron tu maquillaje y te ayudaron a colocarte el vestido nuevamente. Te llevaron hasta el pasillo central, donde estaba Erwin esperándote, ya que el seria quien te entregaría en el altar, por decisión del mismo Levi.

La boda gracias a Dios transcurrió normal y luego de eso, fueron a la fiesta de recepción la cual se realizó en el salón de un lujoso hotel, donde mismo el rubio había reservado una habitación para ustedes, así que luego de llegar y ser recibidos y felicitados, El comandante les dio ese regalo. El cual el pelinegro acepto inmediatamente y salió del salón con prisa, llevándote de la mano y no se supo más de ustedes dos por el resto de esa noche y unos días más.

**- FIN -**

* * *

Lo sé, lo se… no es un buen final… pero es que realmente ya no recuerdo que más sucedió en el sueño.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado está loca historia, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final, y aun muchas más gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios.


End file.
